Eleven Bold And Brazen and not one a jelly bean
by TNpantherwoman1
Summary: One night during a thunderstorm, a jolt of electricity gives Jane an unusual "gift". Her sense of scent becomes so acute, she begins picking up individual scents of those closest to her. At a dinner party hosted by Jane and Maura, Jane insists on playing a particular game. Play along and see if you can match our beloved detective's keen sense of smell.
1. Chapter 1

**ELEVEN BOLD AND BRAZEN**

**(and not one a jelly bean)**

**A/N This story is my answer to a challenge from Halfbadgirl. Choose your favorite and enjoy! Oh and Thanks Halfbadgirl for the creative nudge ****J**

Five foot ten, lean and badassed to the bone. Normally Homicide Detective Jane Clementine Rizzoli crawled between her freshly laundered three hundred thread count sheets and was asleep by the time her jet black curly locks touched the lavender scented pillowcase.

But not tonight.

Tonight a storm raged across the sky in a city named Boston. But this was no ordinary thunderstorm. It's reach seemed to cover the entire city. Brilliant bolts of lightning pierced inky clouds and sent bass waves of thunder rolling through the heavens and the dreams, or nightmares, of the restless cities population.

Jane went two rounds with the tangled sheets and flung one narrow foot over the edge of the California King bed. She flung her forearm across dark brown eyes and raged at the howling wind rattling the windows of her normally mostly cozy apartment.

"What does a body have to do to get some freaking sleep?" She pulled the pillow from beneath her head and threw it at the window. The pillow bounced of the glass and settled on the floor laughing at her. "Aaaaarrrrgggghhhhh!"

Jane ran both hands through her hair creating even more tangles. A beer would take the edge off her nerves and help her get a few hours sleep.

"Perfect, Frankie perfect. You drank the last beer! God brothers are such selfish pigs." She poked a bored finger among the few items in her fridge; milk, orange juice, two mystery containers from the Chinese place down the block, a half jar of sweet pickles, some olives and a lone apple.

She padded back toward the bedroom, but stopped in the living room. There whispering to her in a seductive tone was a bottle of snooty wine. The wine was a gift from Medical Examiner Maura Dorothea Isles. In times of extreme need, open bottle of snooty wine and drink deeply.

After a five minute search in the "catch-all drawer", she found an opener and wrestled the cork from the bottle. Jane looked at the unpronounceable name and rolled her eyes. She poured a small amount into a tea glass and took an experimental sip. It was a deep red, like congealing blood. She shuddered at the unwanted imagery and took another sip and then another.

Of course the storm had knocked the satellite out and left her pacing the floors for entertainment as she drained the bottle. With the last sip pleasantly settling in her stomach, Jane made her way back to bed. She should have been grateful that the storm failed to knock out the electricity. Storms are natural phenomenon, this one also proved to have a twisted sense of humor.

Jane brushed her teeth in preparation for another few hours of tossing and turning. Just as her fingers closed over the switch, a pulse of electricity jumped from the transformer and made a temporary home in the bathroom switch.

"Shit!" Jane yelped her fingers finding solace in her open mouth. She sucked the burned digits until the pain subsided. "The damn cherry on top of the cake."

But it wasn't cherry filling her nostrils as her head found the pillow. Warm, sweet vanilla surrounded her and lulled her to sleep.

Three short hours later, Jane rolled out of bed and fairly danced down the hall to take her morning shower. The smell after the storm carried through the ductwork. Fresh and alive. She lathered heavily enjoying the scent of cucumber and melon. Her personal ritual complete, she made her way to the kitchen and started coffee. She inhaled deeply loving the slight nutty flavor of the dark roast she had purchased on a dare form Maura. The thought of Maura curved her full lips in a smile and rushed her out of the apartment and to the precinct café.

"Good morning Babe." Angela, Jane's mother called as she rang up customers and took orders for breakfast sandwiches and other freshly made delicacies. When it was Jane's turn to order, she nestled her face in the crook of her mother's shoulder and inhaled deeply much to Angela's delight. Normally Jane was strictly hands-off.

"Bunny pancakes and coffee please." Jane ordered a smile on her beautiful face.

A shadow darkened Angela's eyes. She would never accuse her oldest child of being, well, crabby, but Jane was normally much more reserved. "Are you feeling OK?" She tried to press a hand to Jane's brow, but connected with empty air.

"I'm fine Ma. Just hungry." Jane assured. She further surprised and delighted her mother by pressing a brief kiss to the nearest work flushed cheek.

Maura came in as Jane swallowed her last bite of pancake. She flashed her trademark brilliant smile and settled in the chair opposite the detective. "I normally reserve heavy carbohydrates until Sunday morning, but I feel like indulging today."

"One order of Angela's Bunny cakes coming right up. You look especially radiant this morning. Anything we should know about? Maybe a special someone?" Angela fished.

"Just another glorious day in Boston. Thank you for such a sweet compliment." Maura pressed a kiss to the cheek opposite the one Jane had kissed.

As Angela disappeared into the kitchen, Jane leaned toward Maura and asked, "Did you smell peanut butter?"

"Peanut butter? No. Are you sure it isn't the maple syrup you used on your Angela Bunny cakes?"

"This is peanut butter not maple syrup, Maura. Do you smell caramel?" Jane inhaled deeply and leaned closer to the very beautiful woman seated opposite her. The smell of rich caramel intensified as she drew closer to Maura. Acting on pure impulse, Jane captured Maura's face between her hands and pressed a light kiss to soft sweet tasting lips. "Good morning."

A chilly finger of fear raced up Maura's spine. She had read case studies of people with brain tumors having heightened olfactory ability as well as radical changes in behavior. She intended to stay as close to Jane as possible today and observe her every move.

"I want to have a party." Jane announced further startling Maura. "Well, not a real party, just a nice sit down meal for you, Ma, Frankie, Korsak and Frost."

Jane Rizzoli wanted to have a sit down dinner? Scenarios of tricking Jane into a head CT or MRI began flooding her thoughts. There was most certainly something not quite right with Jane. But what?

"A keg of beer, and a couple bottles of that snooty wine you like. What do you think about pigs in a blanket and cheese and cracker platters for starters?"

This was Jane's idea of appetizers for a sit down meal? "How about Bellinis with sour cream and salmon?"

"Sausage balls and a huge pot of spicy chili." Jane continued warming to her idea.

"Sliders and goat cheese fritters.. Antipasto platters. Spring rolls. Individual spinach quiches."

"Are we planning a party?" Angela asked placing Maura's warmed plate and a fresh jug of maple syrup on the table. She took note of Jane's empty cup and went for the fresh pot. She poured her daughter a fresh cup making sure the cream and sugar were in easy reach.

"I thought we could all have dinner at my place." Jane said dipping her index finger in a pool of syrup and popping it into her mouth. She gave her mother a puzzled look and swiped a jellybean nose from the stack of fragrant rabbit shaped pancakes.

"I could do the cooking." Angela offered.

"No. I want you to enjoy yourself. We don't have sit down meals anymore. Remember when we were growing up all the hours spent at the dinner table?"

"I know the perfect caterer!" Maura bubbled warming to the idea. "Doug is amazing. I'll give him a call and get started on finalizing the menu."

"Maura, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but it's my party. I don't want some fancy pants caterer. This is just for us." Jane insisted.

"How about we host it together? You take care of the keg and the blanketed pigs and I'll confer with Doug on the actual meal." Maura compromised.

Before she could open her mouth to argue, the aroma of mocha enveloped her. She turned toward the source and found Frost beaming at her. "Guess what partner?"

"You stopped at Joe's and had a Mocha Latte Swirl." Jane guessed.

"A what?" Frost couldn't contain his grin. It shone for all to behold. "Our good friend and co-worker, one Vincent Korsak is right this very minute at Mass General receiving stitches."

"Detective, it isn't like you to be cruel." Maura scolded. "Why are you so happy about Detective Korsak going to the hospital?"

Frost grasped the empty chair next to Jane and turned it backward. Once he was comfortable, he resumed his story. "We got a call about a disturbance at Triple D's."

"The topless bar near the waterfront?" Jane chuckled.

"Yeah, one of the unis, an officer Rizzoli was trying to cuff a drunk when one of the dancers comes flying out of the club and jumps on his back. Soon, every female in the place is trying to get a piece of Frankie. Me and Korsak go down to help Frankie out."

"Is Frankie OK?" Angela asked , her mother's instinct kicking in high drive. She still got hives when Frankie was involved in any dangerous situation.

"He is, but one of the dancers took off her six inch stilettos and started wailing on Korsak."

"Poor Korsak." Maura murmured fighting laughter as she imagined Korsak battling a topless dancer swinging six inch heels.

"Think of the mileage this story will get him on poker night." Frost chuckled.

"Hey Frost, do you smell Peanut butter or caramel?" Jane asked as Angela filled her coffee cup a third time.

"Nope. But I do smell maple syrup. I didn't have breakfast, any more Bunnies Mrs. R?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

Jane sat looking from one to the other. Three very distinct scents filled her nostrils; peanut butter, caramel and Mocha. Strange. Very strange indeed, but this was only the beginning.

**OK let me know if you like it, hate it or don't feel one way or the other J**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**A/N I am so happy! Thank you guys for such a great response to chapter one. I'm still smiling. Most of my Rizzoli & Isles stories feature a central crime or bad girl/guy, this is a lot more lighthearted and fun. So don't look for any heavy duty police procedure. Again, thank you for such a great start.**

Jane slid off her chair and motioned for Angela, Frost and Maura to come closer. She surprised the three of them by embracing them in a group hug followed by a quick individual hug. "Have a great day Ma. Come by my place tonight, I'll make gnocchi."

"Sweetheart, are you sure you don't have a spring cold?" Angela exchanged concerned looks with both Maura and Frost.

"C'mon Rizzoli, we need to give Korsak a ride home from the hospital." Frost said trying and failing to hide a wide smile. Jane Rizzoli hugger. Who knew?

"Please don't be mean to him. A heel made out of the right material can do a lot of damage." Maura warned. "Speaking of Detective Korsak, maybe we should put him in my guest room. To recuperate."

"Oh, Mrs. R, I almost forgot. Your Baby Boy has a shiner and a couple scratches. Those women were fierce." Frost flashed another toothy grin. "Sure did raise morale along the docks. First time a free show has ever been performed by the dancers at Triple D's."

"Nice advertisement for the club. I'm sure the midnight show was standing room only." Jane snickered.

Frost hooted with laughter. He slapped his thigh and Jane's shoulder. "Triple had to close, there was no midnight show last night. All the talent spent the night in jail. They should be getting bailed out about now."

"I gotta get started on lunch. You two go bring Vince home." Angela made eye contact with Maura asking her to stay behind.

"I'll see you both in autopsy later." Maura said reaching for her coffee cup.

"Have a great day, Maura." Jane gave her hand a warm squeeze and followed Frost from the café.

"What is happening to Jane?" Angela asked once Frost and Jane were out of sight.

"Has she mentioned any headaches, or visual disturbances?" Maura was becoming more concerned about a brain tumor. The classic symptoms were headache, loss of motor skills, memory loss and personality changes.

"She had a bad headache last week. I thought it was because Joe Friday chewed up her favorite shoes. Do you think…what do you think?" Angela began twisting her hands together and sank into the nearest chair.

"It's too soon to declare a definitive diagnosis. I'm going to call a friend and run things past her. Don't worry, everything will be fine." She pulled Angela into her arms and said a quick prayer that everything was going to be fine.

Maura listened to the crisp professional voice and felt her cheeks begin to burn. She admitted that it was very early to jump to the conclusion of a tumor from just one symptom. Yes Jane's behavior was drastically different from normal Jane, but on it's own, not enough to suggest a tumor. Maura thanked the neurosurgeon and ended the call. She and Angela would be watching every single move Jane made until they could prove or disprove a reason to worry.

"That's enough!" Korsak snapped. His annoyed tone drawing Maura into the autopsy room.

"Here let me take a look at those stitches." Maura offered reaching for the gauze at his temple.

"Broad had a swing the Sox would love to own." He winced as she carefully peeled aside the cloth tape and lifted the bandage. Three very neat stitches greeted her hazel gaze.

"Looks like her aim was true enough too." Frost joked.

"OK, boys playtime over. We have a body to autopsy." Jane looked at Frost her eyebrow raised in warning. "Hey Korsak, got anymore of that peppermint you were chomping?"

Vince pulled a wrapped candy from his pocket and held it out to Jane. "It's wintergreen, not peppermint though."

She was sure the scent teasing her the entire ride back from the hospital had been peppermint. "Thanks." She stepped forward and tripped over a power cord left on the floor.

Frost caught Jane before she hit the ground. "You really need to watch that early morning drinking detective." He joked helping her upright.

"You two gonna dance or are we gonna get anything done today?" Korsak growled. His head hurt. He was embarrassed that a group of naked females had beaten him up. And he was starving having missed breakfast. Frost should have stopped for donuts and coffee.

"You look exhausted." Jane sympathized. "Go on up to the café and have Ma fix you something to eat. We can handle this one."

"Seriously?" Korsak asked. He wasn't used to mothering and concern from Rizzoli. She was normally tougher than shoe leather and expected everyone around her to match her stamina. He hated to even think it, but she was acting like a girl not a homicide detective.

"Sure. This is a….this appears to be a routine drowning. We got it." She stepped close to him and pulled the candy from his grasp. "Have a good lunch." Jane pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and moved closer to the autopsy table.

Frost paled but remained quiet. He had noticed the cord on the floor and the almost fall. Jane Rizzoli was an athlete, she didn't trip on power cords. And what was with all the kissing? He needed to have a private word with Dr. Isles. If there was something off, the Doc would know it and probably know the root cause.

"Absolutely" Maura agreed. "It appears the victim was despondent over losing her boyfriend and jumped." Maura read aloud from the investigators report.

"Would you like me to reflect the scalp?" Candy, Maura's assistant offered.

"Cinnamon." Jane whispered.

"I thought Korsak said that was Wintergreen." Maura corrected.

Jane shrugged and removed the candy from the clear wrapper. She popped it in her mouth and made a face. It was wintergreen, and very strong.

Korsak, Angela and Captain Cavanaugh were sitting at a table near the register when the autopsy crew returned to the café. Jane took the seat nearest her boss. She wrinkled her nose at the strong scent of leather. Had someone been riding on a new saddle, maybe the Captain had new boots?

"Jane, honey would you like a peanut butter and fluff sandwich?" Angela asked concern creasing her brow. Her eldest looked like she had just smelled something bad. Before they finished lunch, she would get Maura alone and ask about the conversation with the doctor.

"Actually, I'd like a salad. Maybe a grilled chicken salad with your homemade Italian dressing." Jane ordered.

Every eye turned on Jane. No one seated at the table or standing near it had ever seen Jane Rizzoli eat a salad. Maura was first to recover. "That sounds good, I'd like one as well."

"No foo foo chick food for me. I'd like the Angela half pounder." Frost ordered. "With a full order of spicy fries."

"Same for me." Frankie said joining the group. He grinned sheepishly at Korsak and ignored the look Frost shot him. "Hi, Ma, Jane, Captain."

"Oh my God Frankie!" Jane shrieked. She rushed to him and took his face in her hands. She gently touched his bruised eye and the scratches on his face. Her little brother had been attacked by a group of naked females and sustained injuries. "Are you OK?"

Embarrassed, he twisted out of her hands and moved between Frost and Cavanaugh hoping to keep his mother form a similar display. "I'm fine. Korsak got the worst of it. Pretty boy there, made sure to stay out of the main melee."

"We been trying to shut that place down for years. It's a magnet for trouble." Cavanaugh complained. "If it aint drunks, or druggies it's a fight. Damned women fight each other as much as the patrons fight over them."

"We been collecting at least five DUI's or DWI's every Friday, Saturday and Sunday." Frankie corroborated.

Jane felt her stomach roll and made her way to the next table. She felt somewhat better once she was seated and her head lowered almost to her knees. Her head was beginning to throb. She rubbed her temples and wished she had an aspirin or ibuprofen. Vanilla, caramel, mocha swirl, peppermint, hazelnut, peanut butter and leather assaulted her. She had to get away from the fumes. Jane excused herself and rushed to the bathroom.

"Jane, it's Maura are you OK?" Maura and Angela were standing outside the stall anxious and worried. Both women had noticed the temple rubs and the pained look on her face before Jane rushed from the room.

Once she could speak, she wiped her mouth and sought to re-assure her Mother and Maura. "Fine, just too many scents combined."

Too many scents combined? "I'll get you some milk and an aspirin." Angela offered.

Away from the overpowering scents, she felt fine. Would her friends and family be insulted if she said she wanted to eat lunch at her desk? She silently snapped her fingers. There was an arrest report she needed to finish. It should give her stomach time to settle.

While Jane ate salad at her desk and finished the urgent report; the rest of the crew in the café discussed her new and disturbing behavior.

**OK, two down and nine more to go. I really hope this one meets the expectations raised by the first one. Thanks for reading and dropping me a line to tell me what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**A/N You guys are making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Thank you. I'm glad you are enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. BTW, someone asked about Ma Rizzoli thinking Jane is pregnant, she knows Jane hasn't been exposed and therefore is not about to be a grandmother. Plus, after Maura saving Frankie's life, she trusts Maura's judgment…in this case too much. **

Jane finished her report and emailed it to Cavanaugh. She then filed a few old case files and made a call. Every time she left her desk or lifted the phone she could feel eyes, lots of them, watching her every move. She decided to test her theory.

"I need an afternoon pick-me-up. Anyone want anything from the café?" Jane asked loud enough for everyone pretending to be busy to hear.

Korsak gave Frost a look and lifted his head. He gave Jane a tight smile. "I'm good, but thanks."

"Frankie, Frost, Maura you guys want anything?" She was going to make them acknowledge her. She was also putting them on notice that she was onto their game and that they sucked at it.

"Nah, thanks." The two guys answered in unison.

Maura was the only one in the squad room really not paying attention to Jane. She had agreed to let the guys take first watch. Maura had other fish to fry. She was trying to put a final menu together to present to Doug for a price estimate.

In no mood to be ignored, Jane strode across the room to the normally unoccupied desk and placed both hands on Maura's shoulders. For a long second she stood simply letting the warmth and nearness of Maura's body warm her. She was amazed at how tiny and fragile Maura felt in her hands. Had Maura always felt so small?

"What do you think about goat cheese fritters, you didn't really give me an answer when I suggested having them at our party?" Maura asked still not looking up from the catering website.

"I think only baby goats should eat goat cheese whatevers." Jane replied. She inhaled deeply and felt her insides melt. Rondo nailed it! Maura was all sweet and gooey and rich like a good caramel.

"So you prefer the Mini spinach quiches?" Maura asked finally looking up and into the liquid dark brown pools that were staring at her with a depth of warmth she had only dreamed about seeing.

"Spinach is for Popeye and anything mini is out of the question." Jane returned her voice dropping to a husky private whisper.

"Hey, you two want us to step out and leave you alone?" Frankie called drawing furious looks from the other two detectives.

"Don't you have a car to boot?" Frost snapped.

"Or a cat to get out of a tree, patrolman Rizzoli?" Korsak added.

"Sheesh, what did I say?" Frankie turned three shades of red and stomped out of the squad room.

Oblivious, Maura and Jane continued staring at each other. Jane had linked her fingers with Maura's and was now admiring the slender, yet strong digits. Maura had really beautiful capable hands. "Jane, we need to decide on the menu." Little shivers of electricity shot through her entire system each time Jane stroked a knuckle. It was becoming impossible to think under such a sensual assault.

"You decide two appetizers and I choose two. Same with entrees and dessert. OK?" She could care less about a menu. All she wanted to do was feel Maura's skin under her hands. She made the mistake of looking at Maura's mouth and found herself wanting to drink form those luscious depths. This was getting out of hand, but she didn't want to let go of Maura.

"Deal." Maura agreed. She would have given Jane anything in that moment. Her heart was racing and her body was ready for the finish line.

"Did anyone know it was going to storm?" Frost asked out of the blue as twin streaks of lightning pierced the sky.

Lightning!

Jane looked at her hand linked with Maura's. She recalled the jolt of electricity from the light during the previous storm. The electricity had re-wired her brain somehow. That's why she was smelling scents no one else could detect. Was that why she was so drawn to Maura? Hadn't they already tried and failed at the couple thing? Her logic was nodding "yes", while her heart was screaming "no".

"Something wrong Jane?" Maura asked noting the hard line of Jane's lips and the concern replacing lazy dark warmth.

"I forgot to call the building super. The light in the bathroom is acting up and I need someone to come take a look at it." Jane confessed. She decided not to tell Maura about the shock. Maura would get all concerned and make her go to the doctor for a check up. She was fine, but the light switch did need a good looking over by a professional.

"Tell me one thing before you go back to your desk." Maura bargained.

"What's that?" The way those dancing hazel eyes were watching her right now, she would tell Maura anything.

"Are you going to choose a cheese and meat platter as one of your appetizer selections?"

One dark brown rose in a playful challenge. "Do you want me to?"

"I would prefer you to choose the blanketed piggy things." Maura confessed.

"Blanketed piggy things it is. But," She chuckled, "My other choice is a surprise."

"Jane!" Maura protested. "We have to make this a cohesive menu."

"Sorry to interrupt the cooking channel, but two new bodies just rolled in, looks like victims of lightning strike." Frost said stepping next to Jane.

"Just for that, no blanketed piggy things for you." Jane teased moving in the direction of her desk and purposefully tripping on the carpet.

Frost was there in an instant keeping her from falling once again. He and Maura exchanged worried looks. Korsak, however, knew Jane had staged the almost fall. He left his desk and invited Maura, "I'll walk you down, Dr. Isles."

"I'll come too. Never seen a victim of lightning." The last thing Frost wanted to see was another dead body, but he wanted to get Maura's take on Jane's clumsiness.

The second the elevator closed, Korsak announced. "She staged that, must have figured we been watching her."

"You sure, that's the second near fall today." Frost argued.

"I been thinking about the power cord too." Korsak said pulling at his goatee. "I've almost tripped on that cord myself. There's one spot where it doesn't lay flat on the floor."

"He's right." Maura agreed. "Even Cindy and I have almost tripped."

"What about the headaches and those weird smells?" Frost wondered.

"The headache could have been caused by Joe Friday chewing her shoes as Angela said." Maura admitted.

"What about the smells though? No one else smells any of those things." Korsak reminded.

"I haven't a clue. I'll do some medical research. Frost, see what you can dig up on your regular search engines."

"What do you want me to do?" Korsak asked.

"Keep an eye on Jane, just to be safe."

"By the way Doc, they are called pigs in a blanket." Frost informed with a wide smile.

"What exactly is it?" Maura asked positive she didn't want to eat one, no matter what it contained. But for Jane she would eat one.

Alone in the squad room, Jane called her super and asked him to have an electrician come out and check the wiring in the entire apartment. He said one was actually there checking all the apartments due to several complaints about lightning strikes. So far everything was fine, but her place was the next one to be checked. He promised to call if the electrician found anything wrong.

Her call complete, Jane turned her thinking to her co-workers, friend and family. Why were they all watching her? Did they think she would spontaneously combust, or maybe flip out and dance naked around the room.

Thinking about being naked, she recalled the urge to touch and taste Maura. She had feelings for Maura before the storm, what did the burn have to do with her need to…her desire to…she needed a drink. Her thoughts were running away with her and she had no way to slow or stop them. She decided to leave early and go to The Dirty Robber for a beer and some quiet time to think without feeling like a lab rat at the center of an experiment.

She thought about stopping in autopsy and letting them know where she was going, but preferred to remain alone, at least for now. She stepped into the elevator and remembered Maura asking about the menu. Why had she given up on the cheese platter so easily?

Because Maura asked her to and Maura asked her for so little. She would let Maura order her fancy finger food and snooty wine. She would try to eat and drink, but mostly she would just enjoy being with Maura in their home.

Now where had that thought came from? A nagging thought wormed it's way from the back of her brain to the forefront. Was Maura attracted to this caterer? Her voice lowered and her eyes shone brighter when she said his name. She needed to find this Doug character and check him out.

On the top step she literally ran into Tommy and Rondo. Butterscotch, honey, bittersweet chocolate and good espresso filled her nostrils. She felt her stomach roll and feared she was going to throw up on the spot.

"Sis, you OK?" Tommy asked grasping her elbow to steady her.

"Vanilla, my sweet. You are looking peaked today. This weather is getting to you too, aint it?" Rondo asked taking in the pallor of her cheeks and the hand pressed to her stomach.

The damned scents again! Where were they coming from and why could no one else smell them? One she had no trouble dealing with, but multiples knocked her off her center. If she didn't find answers soon this party was going to be a disaster of epic proportions!

"I'm fine, just need to get something in my stomach. You guys wanna join me for a bite at the Robber?" She suddenly wanted to know if she could pick up scents from everyone or just those she was close to.

"Why Vanilla, is this a date?" Rondo asked his face split in a wide grin.

"C'mon before I change my mind." She dodged. The only person she wanted to date was Maura. She piled them into her squad car and headed to the bar.

**A/N Can't wait to hear what you thought of this chapter. Thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**A/N The persons (ones) responsible for the delay in posting is my fur bellied daughter Bella, she and her brother Jackson somehow destroyed the power cord to the internet hub. All together now "BAD KITTIES!" And now back to our regularly scheduled chapter. Jane thinks she has her mysterious affliction figured out….Nope, she only has part of the trigger figured out. I wanted to keep this all light and fluff, but some darkness has sneaked in.**

April, the new server at the Robber fairly bounced over to their table. She stood impatient for them to settle in and put away the menus. To say she had a massive crush on Tommy was like saying water was wet. Tommy thought she was cute and under other circumstances would have already asked her out. Having dated a woman his Dad had fallen for and impregnated had left him doubting his judgment. Besides, he was embarrassed that he still didn't have a full time job.

"Order anything you want on me fellas." Jane said sliding into her favorite booth.

Rondo looked from her to Tommy, seeing no opposition, he slid in next to Jane. Tommy took the opposite booth. He was deliberately ignoring April and trying not to laugh at the pleased expression on Rondo's face at getting to sit next to Jane.

"Are you ready?" April asked sweetly bending low so her cleavage was on it's best display for Tommy.

"The dinner platter for me, extra fries and add an extra slice of provolone cheese to the burger. Bring a pitcher of beer for the table." He pushed the menu into her hands refusing to look at her cleavage or into her eyes.

"Same for me, except I'll have coffee with three creams." Rondo ordered.

"Make it three and I'll have a glass of merlot, the kind Maura orders." Jane finished. The thought of beer soured her stomach.

"Since when do you drink wine?" Tommy teased.

"It's not her fault, Tommy."

"I'm not blaming Maura, I'm just saying…."

"I wasn't talking about Maura. April is age appropriate, she worships the ground you walk on, and she's really cute. You'll find a job and get on your feet soon."

"Vanilla is right. You gotta be patient until your right thing comes up, Lil Bro." Rondo wanted to reassure Tommy, but felt he was the last person to give advice.

"Thank you both for your dating advice, but I'll go to Frost or Korsak if I want romance tips." Tommy snapped.

"Easy, Tommy. What has you all worked up? I didn't think the thing between you and Lila was serious? At least I don't remember Maura mentioning it being serious. And since when do you talk to strangers before talking to your own family?" Not that Maura was a stranger, she was as much a Rizzoli as any of them.

"I just feel like such a loser. I've been hired at ten jobs, they just don't seem to last. I don't wanna live at the Y forever." He gave April a tight smile as she set the beer and his mug on the table.

April beamed like a lighthouse beacon. "Coming right back with your coffee and merlot."

"She is the one, Lil Bro." Rondo whispered with a wink. "With the right woman it don't matter. They'll stick by you and help you get where you need to be."

"Maybe." Tommy said taking a long drink. He had heard Rondo's story from Jane. If anyone knew about the wrong woman it was Rondo. He would have said more, but Jane's phone buzzed.

"Rizzoli," Jane said after seeing the number. "There was. But it's repaired now. OK, thanks I appreciate you calling me."

"Problems?" Tommy asked seeing the look of concern that Jane failed to hide.

"Vanilla, I been meaning to ask, what happened to your fingers?" Rondo captured Jane's left hand and exposed the angry red tips of thumb and forefinger.

"It's nothing. The other night my bathroom light switch gave me a jolt. But, everything is fine now. A couple wires had to be replaced. Super said it looked like a squirrel had chewed through them."

April delivered their meals and they spent a half hour comfortably in each others company. Tommy pulled Jane into a deep hug as she started to leave. "Thank, Sis for letting me know you still believe in me. I know my always being in trouble was hard for everyone, not just Ma and Pop. I'm sure the guys at the station gave you and Frankie plenty grief about your criminal brother."

"We all believe in you. People grow up and mature. It just takes some a little longer. She gave him a mock uppercut which Tommy easily ducked. "Listen, I think Rondo's right about April. Her Dad owns a construction company, maybe she can put in a good word and get you hired on one of the crews." Jane gave him a kiss on the cheek and waved to April. "See me to my car, Rondo?"

"I'd be delighted, Vanilla." Rondo gallantly offered his arm and walked Jane to her car. He took the keys from her, unlocked the door, opened it and helped her get seated then returned the keys. "Drive careful and thank you for a wonderful dinner."

"My pleasure, Rondo. You take care, OK." She gave his hands a hard squeeze before starting the car. She waited until he had closed her door and returned to the sidewalk. With a wave she moved into traffic and headed for home.

There was a note on her door informing her that her power had been turned off and reminding her to re-set her clock and any other appliances that may have been effected by the power outage. She went through the apartment setting time on the clocks, the stove, microwave and her computer.

She poured a beer, but didn't take more than a sip before pouring it down the sink. She finally decided on hot chocolate and heated the water on the stove. Why did she suddenly have a taste for merlot?

At eleven she padded to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, washed her face and put her hair into a ponytail. Ready for bed, she rushed into her room and dived under the covers. She was ready for deep dreamless sleep. She got nightmares.

"Do you love this as much as me, Jane?" Charles Hoyt asked pressing the knife to her throat.

She felt the tender skin yield and the blade bite into her neck. She tried to scream, but Hoyt had stuffed part of her shirt into her mouth muffling her cries for help and mercy.

"You have such beautiful breasts Jane. Not very full, but firm and juicy. I can't wait to see your crimson blood spread from the nipples down your stomach. We are going to have so much fun, Jane."

Hoyt removed the knife from her throat and traced lazy circles around first one nipple then the other. She pulled against the restraints with all her might only to find them cutting into her tender wrists. Streams of blood ran down her arms pooling on the sheet.

Fire branded the skin where the tip of the knife sank into her flesh. She pushed her tongue against the material gagging her trying to force it from her mouth. It was no use, he had placed a strip of duct tape over her mouth. This was it, she was going to die at the hands of Charles Hoyt and no one could save her. She would not get to say good-bye to her loved ones, or tell them she loved them a final time.

Jane woke whimpering like a frightened child. It took almost a minute to realize someone was beating on her door. She angrily wiped tears from her face and reached for her gun. Since the storm, she had been keeping it loaded and on the nightstand.

"Jane!"

The beating was coming from Maura. Jane stashed the gun under her pillow and called. "Ju..Just a minute, Maura." She ran to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water.

"You look like hell." Maura snapped. "What's wrong?" She pushed past Jane into the apartment and looked all around the room before returning her gaze to Jane.

"Not everyone looks like a super model when they first wake up." Jane said in a teasing voice. She didn't want to tell Maura about the nightmare.

"Were you having a nightmare?" Maura asked all business.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Two could play twenty questions.

"Why were you screaming in bed?"

"Maybe I had company."

"Who?"

"Are you asking because you're jealous?"

"I'm asking because I'm concerned."

"It…it was a man."

"Does this man have a name?" Maura had been taking a step closer with each question. She now stood toe to toe with Jane.

"I…I'm sure he does." Jane stammered. Maura was too close. The scent of warm caramel enveloped her in it's open arms and dragged her down into it's depths. Jane felt safe and loved. The nightmare completely forgotten.

"You were having a nightmare weren't you?" Maura asked barely above a whisper.

Jane couldn't stand it any longer. She had to touch Maura or she would explode. She placed one hand on each hip and closed the gap between them. "I was having a nightmare."

"Do you remember any of it?" Maura asked linking her hands behind Jane's back.

Dark brown eyes closed then locked with warm hazel. "All I can remember is blood."

"Would you like me to stay?"

If Maura left she would stop breathing. Jane knew this sure as she knew her own name. But the words seemed to have stuck in her throat. She nodded and felt Maura grasping her hands. "Come on, it will be time to get up soon and you need to rest."

Jane watched Maura remove her coat and toss it on the sofa. Maura was wearing mauve silk pajamas and feathered slippers. "Always the fashion model."

"It never hurts to look your best. Not stop stalling and get to bed.

Jane led them to the bedroom and watched as Maura smoothed the covers that Jane had tangled in her nightmare. "Come here."

"I thought I was supposed to be the strong one." Jane mumbled slipping between the sheets and punching her pillow."

Maura settled on the opposite side and turned to face Jane. "We are both strong independent women. You just need to believe that I'm here for you."

"I do." Jane smiled tiredly and laced her fingers with Maura's "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too, now get to sleep."

Jane drifted into dreamless sleep as soon as she felt the brush of Maura's lips on her own.

Maura waited until Jane was fully asleep and placed a call thanking Frankie for standing guard outside Jane's apartment. She brushed dark hair off Jane's forehead, then settled onto her own pillow to sleep dreamless sleep.

**A/N Don't worry, it won't get too dark….**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**A/N Charles Hoyt just had to make an appearance! At least Maura was there to save the night. Are you ready to see what happens next? Oh, I have to say THANK YOU to each and every one of you for reading, marking it as a favorite, and reviewing. It makes me a very happy fan girl!**

Maura was already showered and dressed…. In Jane's favorite blouse and slacks. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell Maura she looked like a cute ten year old playing dress up in her Mommy's clothes. The sleeves were very precisely turned in a perfect cuff and resting one inch above the elbow. At least the waist was a perfect fit, Jane always left enough room to allow for a good meal. This made the fit on Maura perfectly snug. And speaking of snug, the junk was packed very pleasingly into the trunk. If one overlooked the very, very, very, well extremely long cuff job…Was that a staple?

"I know what you're thinking and I promise it will not damage the fabric." Two beautiful dimples assured Jane her favorite slacks were perfectly fine.

"Except for the tiny little holes from the staples. Maura!" Jane whined. She woke feeling so good and now….

"But you didn't have any fabric tape and I…"

"It breaks you out in hives to wear the same clothing twice without washing it." Jane finished.

"Are you two gonna stand in there bickering all morning?" Frankie called, "The pancakes are getting cold."

"Frankie made pancakes?" Jane asked running her fingers through her long jet mane. She wanted a shower but she needed breakfast in the worst way.

Maura removed an invisible speck of lint. "Angela made breakfast."

"What are you not telling me?" Jane demanded stalking from the bedroom Maura trailing after her. What possible reason could her mother and brother have for visiting so early? And why was Maura so jumpy?

Angela, Frankie, Frost, Korsak and Tommy were all perfectly at home in her tiny apartment having breakfast. Welcome to Café Jane.

"Morning Babe." Angela placed a plate loaded with sausage, bacon and turkey substitutes of both on the table and gathered Jane to her in a tight hug.

"Did I die and someone forget to tell me?" Jane snapped pulling away from her mother. The pieces were beginning to move into a picture she didn't want to see. "Which one of you was stalking me last night?" She demanded hands on hips lips thinned into a straight line.

"You felt that?" Frost asked grabbing two more slices of bacon while Frankie was distracted by sisterly wrath.

"One of you was outside my door and called Maura last night." She gave each a hard stare, but no one spoke.

Finally Maura placed her hand on Jane's arm and pushed in the direction of the nearest chair. "Sit down, Jane."

"Only if someone fills me in one this little game!" She planted her feet and refused to budge one more step.

"I got a call from one of my CI's and was about three steps behind you as you left the station yesterday." Frost began.

"Janie, honey sit down and enjoy your breakfast." Angela insisted pushing a full plate into her daughter's chest.

"Keep talking." Jane demanded taking a seat at the small table and pouring syrup over the pancakes.

"I was directly behind Frost." Frankie added.

Frost nodded and resumed his tale. "Once the three of you were in your car, I decided to have a little fun with you and started tailing you."

"Only thing is, Frost wasn't the only one tailing you." Frankie added.

"OK, stop with the mysterious mumbo jumbo and tell me who was following me." Jane said around a mouthful of pancake.

"That's the part you won't believe and neither do I for sure. And I saw it with my own eyes." Korsak finally spoke. He had been watching first one, then the other looking for the slightest sign of a prank.

"For the love of Pete!" Jane snapped. Between the nightmare and this lame attempt to scare her, she was seriously getting pissed.

"The car was a perfect match to yours. I got the number and called Korsak to run the plate." Frankie said reaching for the last slice of bacon.

"Enough!" Jane snapped. "Next you're going to tell me the car was registered to Hoyt and that he's back from the fucking grave chasing me in the next life too." She felt her control totally slipping and fought to hold it.

"It was Hoyt in your nightmare, wasn't it?" Maura asked softly.

"Is that why you screamed?" Frankie asked concern clear in his dark brown eyes.

Jane pushed her chair back and went to place her empty plate in the dishwasher. "Yes, Maura, I had a nightmare that Hoyt was slitting my throat."

Maura paled and Angela rushed to gather Jane into her arms. The four men looked around the room then at the floor unsure what to do or say. No one wanted to upset Jane more. Hearing her admit having a nightmare about Hoyt rattled them almost as much as the news they were still keeping from her.

"I'm OK, Ma." Jane said after a minute. She gently disentangled herself and poured a cup of coffee. "Korsak, who was in the car?"

"God's truth, Jane." He even placed his hand over his heart. "It was registered to a J. C. Rizzoli."

"That's funny guys, why would I have a second car? And where do I keep it?" Jane demanded. She rubbed her forearms as goose bumps covered her exposed flesh.

"Jane, the driver was a dead ringer for you." Frankie whispered.

"I saw it too." Frost corroborated.

She looked from one to the other. Her gaze burnt Tommy. "Did you see this mystery woman?"

"No. I talked to Rondo this morning. He didn't see her either." Tommy admitted.

"You know this sounds like science fiction, right?" Jane said chuckling. They were pranking her and she was not going to fall for it. "Why didn't I notice the "clone" car following me?"

Frost, Frankie and Korsak all looked uncomfortable. It was Frost who finally spoke. "It turned a corner and…" He couldn't say it vanished. He would not have his partner laughing at him. "I lost it."

"You lost it?" Jane smirked. She knew it! They were pranking her. "Well, thank you all for the guard outside my house and the company for breakfast, but I need to shower and get ready for work." She looked again at the staples and gave a small whine. She suddenly realized how much she missed Joe Friday, but right now her Mother needed the comfort of the tiny companion more, so she chewed her bottom lip and made her way to the bathroom.

"She doesn't believe us." Frost said finishing his second donut.

"How many times you hear three people have the same hallucination?" Korsak asked.

"What do you think it means that she dreamed about Hoyt and told us?" Frankie wondered. He was on his fourth donut.

Just then Jane and Maura stepped off the elevator in a heated debate. "Lobster and Cornish hens?" Jane screeched.

"Would you rather have Poached salmon?" Maura offered.

"I want food we can eat. What's wrong with chili and chicken parmigiana?" Jane countered.

"We can have those as well. And I didn't say both. Jane you weren't listening. My first menu suggestion was a selection of sliders."

"Oh God!" Jane rubbed her face with both hands. She spotted the guilty trio and nudged Maura. "Get a look at three of the guiltiest faces to ever set foot inside a police station."

The menu temporarily forgotten, Maura waved at the guys. "What do you think they're discussing?"

"Me." Jane supplied confidently. She gave her inner self a high five. She may be losing her mind, but her cop instinct was working just fine.

"You mean about…well, everything that's been going on lately?"

Jane spotted movement out of the corner of her eye. Two shadows lurked just far enough into the corner to prevent identification. She took a step toward them and saw them dissipate.

"Jane, what just happened?" Maura grasped Jane's left hand in hers. It was like holding a block of ice.

"We need to get over there and talk to Korsak." Jane said pulling Maura across the room with her.

"Is…" Jane cut Frankie off with a short wave.

"What was the mystery woman wearing?" Jane asked Frost.

"Black blazer, black slacks and a pale blue blouse."

"She was just here." Jane whispered.

**A/N So what do you think? Are they all suffering from a mass hallucination, or does Jane have way more trouble than anyone could have imagined?**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**A/N I am so happy to read that peeps are reading and enjoying my twisted tale! Thank you all for taking time to drop a line and let me know you are reading and enjoying it. I hope to keep you entertained and guessing until the end. Again, a happy and humble thank you! Let's see what happens next?**

"I'll issue a BOLO." Frost said popping up from the corner desk covered in donut crumbs and white powder.

"Forget it, Frost." Jane waved a tired hand across her eyes. "My eyes were just playing tricks on me. Come on, Caramel we gotta get this menu settled with your caterer friend. Hold down the fort boys."

Maura looked from the crumbs on Korsak's tie to the ones sticking to Frankie's face. She gave both a wide smile and followed Jane out of the building. The smile remained as Jane's left hand took her right one and linked their fingers. Sensing Jane needed the contact to ground her, Maura walked as close as possible making sure to let her shoulder or hip touch Jane at every opportunity.

"_Turn left and go through the alley."_

"What?" Jane asked. She was in her head and not paying attention to Maura.

A concerned frown marred Maura's brow. Was Jane beginning to have auditory hallucinations? "It's a beautiful day for a walk." Just where they were going she had no clue. Doug's Cuisine was in the opposite direction.

"_Pull out your badge and announce yourself. Have your hand on the butt of your gun."_

"Maura, why do I need to pull out my gun and badge? Who am I going to arrest? You for stapling my pants?" Jane chuckled.

"Jane, I promise your pants are fine. When I take them off tonight, you'll see they will be in perfect condition." Maura squeezed Jane's hand tighter hoping to pull her back to this plane of reality. She fully intended to ask Jane to stay at her home tonight. She didn't want to take a chance Jane would have another nightmare about Hoyt, at least alone and scared.

"_True enough, this shit would freak most folks out. But, you aint most folks. You are Vanilla and these are your streets. Do like J.C says and pull out your badge and gun."_

Rondo was in her head talking too. Jane gave her head a violent shake and then pulled her badge. She was feeling really bad about the dumpster at the end of the alley. "This is Detective Jane Rizzoli of the Boston Police. Come out with your hands up and we all live to walk away today. I don't want to shoot, but I will if you force me." She was just repeating what the voice in her head told her to say. She was just too tired to argue with herself from some other world.

"Mind your own fucking business cop!" An angry male voice shouted back. "This is between me and her rich Daddy."

When would bullies never learn to pick on..no one! "I'm not going to tell you again to come out with your hands where I can see them." Jane counted silently to five. She leaned close to Maura and whispered. "That door to the record store is open, please go in there until I come get you." To her relief, Maura did as she asked and stepped into the nearest building.

A couple walking past the alley saw Jane standing gun in front waiting for the creep to step out of the shadows. The man flipped open his camera and started snapping pictures to post on Face book. His female companion dialed 911 and reported a strange woman in the alley with a gun threatening someone behind the dumpsters.

In less than two minutes her male co-workers were silently making their way up the alley. "Janie, can't you go two minutes without finding trouble?" Frankie hissed standing directly behind her his gun at the ready.

"This mess is courtesy of the shadow people." Jane mumbled. "So far, I count one male with a shitty attitude. He says he has a female, but I can't confirm it. Not sure if she's injured, or even alive."

"_Tell Peppermint to split off to the right, Mocha to take the left and you and Hazelnut cover center position."_

"What the hell did she just call us?" Frost hissed. Who was Hazelnut and who was peppermint. Of course, he looked into the handsome face of Mocha every time he looked in a mirror.

"Shhh!" Jane snapped closing in on the dumpster. "No Frankie, you stay with me."

"Peppermint, you gotta be kidding, He aint got a lick of pep in his step." Frost smiled.

"I guess you think she called you Mocha because you're so dashing?" Korsak sniped. "Mocha is wanna be chocolate, plain and simple."

"Mocha, peppermint, I thought the broad said she was fuzz?" The angry male voice shouted. "What kind of sick game are you freaks playing?"

"I hate being called fuzz!" Jane shouted charging the dumpster. She leveled her weapon daring the piece of white trash to make a move. "Go ahead, make my year asshole!"

No whore was worth having four hand cannons sighted on your chest center mass. "Of all the fucking bad luck." Mason dropped his piece and planted his hands on the wall, feet shoulder width apart. Yeah, he knew the drill. Been there done that twice before.

Frankie took great delight in fitting a nice tight pair of cuffs around Mason's huge wrists. 'Got a nice cell all ready for you."

Frost pulled his phone from his pocket and broke into a huge grin. "Someone has a medal and a key to the city in her future. This is the Mayor's missing daughter!"

"I'll be damned. How did you know this piece of trash had her?" Korsak knew Jane was a great detective, after all, he had trained her. But, Cavanaugh had told them to work their cases and let the other detectives look for the girl.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She looked at her watch and swore. They were going to be late for the meeting with the caterer. "I'll catch up with you guys later, we are late." She returned her badge and gun to their respective positions on her person and knocked on the door of Ben's Records and Tapes. Did anyone still listen to tapes?

They had walked a block before Maura broke the silence. "Jane, how did you know the Mayor's daughter and her kidnapper was in that alley and specifically behind that dumpster?"

"I…" If she told Maura, Rondo and a shadow of herself had told her, Maura would call the hospital and she would find herself in a nice cozy white room with really thick padded walls. "Just got a bad feeling. You know, hair standing up on the nape of my neck. Cop instinct."

Dare she confront Jane and risk…what a true psychotic break? Maura decided to let Jane have things her way. For now. "Good thing we decided to walk, then."

Why was everyone staring at them? Jane knew she wasn't being paranoid. Almost every person they passed turned their head to look - at Maura. Did she have food on her face, or maybe…Anger burned in her veins. When she wore that blouse the top three buttons were left open. On Maura, the top three buttons were open, but a lot more of Maura was showing. Everyone was stopping to get a look at Maura's impressive breasts! She had to make them stop staring. It was beyond rude, and Maura was a lady not a hooker.

"Jane, are you OK?" Maura asked placing her hand on Jane's shoulder. The stretching movement caused the material to further outline the almost perfect globes of flesh.

"Put your arm down, for God's sake Maura. Do you have to show everyone in the city how great your tits are?"

How had they gone from discussing the kidnapping in the alley to her breasts? "Excuse me?" Maura snapped truly offended. She wasn't flaunting her body. Not everyone was lean and perfect. Some women had ample curves.

"_You don't have time for this Vanilla." Shadow Rondo warned._

"_Discuss it tonight over a bottle of merlot." J. C agreed. _

"We'll discuss it right here and now!" Jane almost roared when a man did a double take. Jane grasped Maura's elbow and doubled back two streets where she hailed a cab. If the driver so much as looked in Maura's direction, she would bean him.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, what has gotten into you?" Maura demanded. She opened her black bag and removed the blouse she had worn yesterday.

Seeing the champagne fabric was like a glass of cold water to the face. Jane knew if she said one more word, Maura would change blouses in the car. She clamped her lips and kept her eyes on the slow moving traffic in front of them.

Four blocks later, Jane felt calm enough to speak. "So did you decide on the hens or the lobster tails?"

Having a conversation with Jane today felt like a huge case of whiplash. Maura counted to ten and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Ribs with a zesty wet sauce."

Ribs? Jane doubted Maura had ever eaten a rib. "So sliders, ribs, chili and chicken parm."

"I was thinking tiramisu and poached pairs in a wine sauce for dessert."

"Sounds good along with a triple chocolate cake and an ice cream sundae bar."

That's pretty much how the menu came together. Maura chose individual quiche and bacon wrapped grilled prawns for her appetizers. Sausage balls and antipasto for Jane's choices.

"Sandal-something or other. Frankie had a soap on a rope that smelled like you once." Jane said upon being introduced to Doug.

"Sandalwood?" Doug guessed. "Would you like tea lights or columns?" He thought she was ordering scented candles for the dinner. A little fancy for some of the choices, but Maura was a great customer and she could have whatever she wanted.

"Why not both?" She had no idea what he was talking about, but the scent was right. Pa had given it to Frankie the year he got his learner's permit. The girls had gone wild for it. Well, for the soap and the car.

"Great idea, Jane." Maura seconded. She grabbed a menu book from the nearest table and thrust it at Jane. Why not keep her busy while she finished the details with Doug?

They were lying on the guest bed in Maura's house, Joe Friday lay sleeping between them her paws twitching. Jane had been so happy to see her, that Maura suggested letting Bass visit with Angela awhile. The huge tortoise didn't mind napping while Angela read.

Jane gently stroked the rough pad of a tiny front paw. "Maura, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. It, it just seemed like every single person we passed was zooming in on your breasts."

"How could you tell what other people were looking at Jane?" Maura asked softly. "Your eyes never left my breasts. I thought you were going to run into a building or walk in front of a car."

"Really?" Jane asked her voice dropping to a throaty whisper. Maybe having part of Rondo in her brain was turning her into a raging nympho.

"Yes, really." Maura burst into a fit of laughter that shook the entire bed.

God how Jane loved to hear Maura's deep throaty laughter. In seconds Jane was laughing with her. Joe opened one eye and gave Jane a tired look. She just wanted cuddle time with her human. Maura stroked the dogs head and tried to control her laughter. Jane pulled her right hand from under her head and wiped an escaping tear from Maura's cheek. "You are so beautiful, Maura. I should tell you that everyday. Well someone should." Embarrassed, Jane dropped her hand and concentrated on rubbing Joe Friday.

Their fingers brushed as one rubbed from mid-back to tail and the other from mid-back to head. Maura captured Jane's pinkie. "All those people were admiring you. Have you looked in a mirror lately. Such chiseled cheekbones, and your eyes are luminous. If those people were staring, they were staring at you not at my chest."

Too many words. Not enough action. Jane didn't need the coaching in her head to know she needed to close the gap between them and seal her lips to Maura's. It might start and end with this one kiss, but the night had possibilities and she was going to let them play out as fate decreed.

**Next chapter the explanations begin! I hope you all come back and see where it heads next. Can't wait to read what you thought about this. **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**A/N WOW What great response. Thank you to everyone reading, guessing what's going and those waiting to find out what is going on. Some of you are very creative in your guessing. Let me start giving you some answers. It's storming here, so the satellite is driving me crazy. I will respond to your review if your profile allows it, but it may be after I get off work tomorrow evening.**

Why was her cheek soaking wet? Had she been crying? Oh no, did she do or say something to hurt Maura's feelings? She bolted up in bed and felt a soft tiny body slide from her chest and fall onto the bed. Jo Friday sat looking like Jane had kicked her. "So you're the one licking my face. I guess Maura's too well trained to lick someone's face." She petted the small dog's head and lifted her in a tight hug. Jo snuggled against her, then began licking her chin. "OK, thank you very much for the bath, but I prefer pretty smelling soap and water to dog saliva." She kissed Jo's ear and placed her gently on the floor.

Maura wasn't in the bathroom, kitchen or living room. Jane started a pot of coffee and called the guest house. Ma answered on the first ring. "Morning Ma, why aren't you at the café?"

"Good morning to you too. It's Saturday." Angela chuckled and asked. "Why call me if you think I'm not here?"

"I'm looking for Maura. I totally forgot it was Saturday. She's probably at the Farmer's market. Do you want to come have breakfast with Jo and me?" She was breaking eggs into a skillet and realized she had enough eggs for three people.

"Thanks, Babe, but I'm meeting Vince for breakfast."

Vince? Was her mother getting serious about Korsak? The door opened and a very stressed looking Maura stepped into the kitchen. There were no grocery bags in her hands, so she had not been to the market.

"Good you're up." Maura said decisively. "I need you to help me look for something."

"Yeah, sure. Right after breakfast. Coffee has just finished and these eggs are almost perfect." Jane saw the v deepen between Maura's perfectly groomed brows. Something major was going on and it had Maura at stress level eleven. "What's wrong caramel?"

"Caramel? Jane, I love that you are becoming a morning person, but this is not the morning to be playful. I seriously need your help."

Jane removed the eggs from the heat and turned off the burner. "You got it, Baby. Tell me what you need me to do."

Maura pulled a chair from under the table and sat twisting her hands in her lap. "Do you remember that estate sale Angela, Tommy and I attended about a month ago?"

"That family that moved here from New Orleans?" Jane had loved the headboard and dresser her mother had bought. Tommy had found a hunting knife and Maura had bought most of the contents of the wine cellar.

"Exactly. Do you recall me pulling a specific bottle of merlot from the packing crate and asking you to hold it?" Maura was almost bouncing in the chair.

Boy did she remember that bottle of wine. All the air rushed from her lungs. She pulled out the chair across from Maura and sat down hard. There was nothing to do, but tell the tale. "I need coffee first." Jane poured a cup and without asking poured Maura a cup.

The phone began ringing and was ignored by both until the voice from a clinic began leaving a message for Maura about Jane. Maura looked at Jane, then down at the floor. Could this morning get any worse?

"You think I have a brain tumor?" Jane placed a saucer on the table in front of Maura and gently sat the delicate china cup on the saucer. "Listen, I know things have been a little weird lately, but you gotta know I'm healthy as a horse."

Maura took a sip of the fresh coffee and gave a tight smile. "When you say it out loud it seems silly doesn't it?"

"I got a shock the other night when the storm hit." Jane held up her fingers and allowed Maura to examine the red/purple burn marks.

"Is that why your sense of smell is so….acute?" Maura rubbed her finger pads repeatedly over the burns on Jane's fingers. "What about the voices and the shadows and you knowing that kidnapper was in the alley?"

The scents. She had no explanation for those, other than as a by-product of the electrical shock. Jane sipped her coffee in silence a long minute. "Everyone has a specific scent. You smell like rich decadent caramel. Rondo is so right about that."

"So when you called Frost, Frankie and Korsak those three flavors…" Maura was having trouble picturing the three strong men as mocha, peppermint and hazelnut. Though she was flattered to be thought of as caramel, she wasn't sure she wanted it as a nickname.

"I don't make up the flavors, Maura." Jane said seeing the look before Maura could hide it. "Ma, smells like peanut butter. Frost like a cup of Mocha Swirl. Korsak is like a big stick of soft peppermint. The kind you get at Christmas. Frankie is hazelnut. Don't ask me why. I've never heard him express an opinion one way or the other about it. Maybe he eats lots of that Nutella stuff." Jane shrugged and finished her first cup of coffee.

Maura was out of her depth. She gave Jane's fingers a kiss. "Did you have a doctor look at those? Electrical burns can be quite serious."

"Please don't start rattling off statistics of electrical burn victims." Jane begged rescuing her fingers from Maura's ministrations and heading toward the coffee pot. She gave a longing look at the eggs still sitting on the stove, now cold and dry.

"Wine!" Maura squeaked. "Jane, this discussion will have to wait. I need you to help me find that bottle of wine." Maura was almost in a panic again.

Jane sat her cup on the table and rubbed both hands over her face. "Maura. I am so sorry. If it's too expensive, I'll have to pay you in installments."

All the color drained from Maura's face leaving her literally white as a sheet. "Did…did Jo Friday knock it off and break it?"

Just then the lady in question ran into the room and stood on her hind legs next to Jane's chair. Begging to be picked up and cuddled

"_Just tell her the truth, Vanilla." _

"_What do you think you're doing. We are only supposed to get involved if Jane is in trouble." _

"_Once Maura finds out Jane drank that bottle of merlot, Jane is going to be in trouble."_

"_Rondo, our parameters are clear. We only intervene if Jane is in mortal danger, or potentially in mortal danger."_

"Would you guys like to return to your reality, plane of existence or whatever and finish your discussion?" Jane snapped. She was in enough trouble without shadow Jane and Rondo discussing her in front of her…well in her hearing.

"Jane, what am I missing?" Maura inquired with an amused chuckle.

"Rondo and J.C are discussing when they can and can't help me." Jane rubbed her face again. "I'm thinking they are a by-product of the shock."

"OK." Maura had a million questions firing her synapses at once, but the burning one was still about the merlot.

"Was the merlot expensive?" Jane asked trying to remember how much she had in her savings account.

"Not really, it just has….. A history. I need to do some research. I have a meeting scheduled with a…. someone at one this evening. I want to show him the bottle and get his thoughts and opinions."

"I drank it."

"What?"

"I drank it."

"You drank it?

"Yes."

"When?"

"The night of the storm."

"All of it?"

"Yes."

"The entire bottle?"

"Yes."

The two women sat staring at each other. Jane was absently twirling her coffee cup between her hands and Maura was petting Jo Friday who was lying in her lap taking a bath.

Jane spoke first. "The storm was getting to me and Frankie and Tommy had finished all the beer. I only meant to drink a glass, but it was surprisingly good so I ended up drinking the entire bottle."

"Did you touch it?" Maura asked still very pale.

"The wine?" When Maura nodded, Jane closed her eyes and tried to recall all the details of that night. "Actually, these two fingers did go into the mouth of the bottle. I almost dropped it but managed to catch it before any of the wine spilled. When everything calmed down I was holding the bottle with my index finger inside it ."

"Jane, has anything else …. Strange happened?"

"You mean other than picking up scents others cant and hearing voices?" When Maura nodded, Jane shook her head. "Those are my only new talents."

"I need you to promise me you will not leave the house today. I'll explain everything when I get back from my appointment." Maura pleaded.

"What if I get a call about a case?" Jane asked. She had some errands to run, besides, she hated staying indoors when it was so beautiful outside.

"Jane, that wine, the one you drank."

"Please don't say cursed Maura."

"OK, but not saying it doesn't change the …possible facts."

"Really? The wine is cursed. Who would curse a bottle of wine?" Jane ran her hands through her hair. "Someone pissed off about grapes being squashed and turned into alcohol?"

"It came from New Orleans, Jane. There are a lot of people there who not only believe in curses, voo doo and black magic but all manner of supernatural powers. Please take this seriously"

"Let me guess the voo doo priestess was Marie Laveau, from that song by Bobby Bare."

"Jane, this is potentially very serious. The Priestess thought to have cursed.. She's the most powerful practitioner anyone has ever witnessed. Please stay inside until after I have a chance to speak with Professor Ravenclaude." Maura placed Jo Friday on the floor and moved to stand beside Jane. She held out her hands and took Jane's in both of hers. "I know you are going to resist, but I want you to promise that you will let me take you to the ER for a full check up once I get home."

Jane stood and placed a soft kiss on Maura's lips. "You worry too much. Besides, they don't do exorcisms at the hospital."

"This isn't a laughing matter." Maura pouted as Jane pulled her close and claimed a deeper kiss. She forgot the curse, the wine, the scents and the voices as she lost herself in Jane.

"If you're not seeing the Raven guy until one, what are you doing until then?" Jane asked breathless from their passion.

"I'm going to the library to do some research." Maura admitted also out of breath and flushed.

"Why not ask Frost to do the research, let Frankie help him." Jane suggested.

"And what would I be doing?" Maura wondered liking the gleam in Jane's dark eyes.

"You would be here making sure I stay inside."

"Really?" Maura teased. "How would I do that?"

"Come, let me show you. I might even let you borrow my handcuffs."

"Give me five minutes to explain to Frost and Frankie what I need them to look for. I'll meet you in the bedroom." Maura waited until Jane had entered the room and closed the door. She disliked secrets, but didn't want to further upset Jane.

She returned to the kitchen and placed the call. "Good morning Detective, I need your help." She filled him in on the details and promised to meet him after her meeting with Ravenclaude.

**So we have a potential curse to add to the melee. More answers are coming in additional chapters. Do you think Jane is cursed because of the wine? **


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**A/N Answers are coming, I promise. One of the things that kinda rubs me wrong about the show is that everything is tied up all nice and neat with a pretty bow at the end of each show. I like to take things a little slower. Yes, Maura is hiding a secret from Jane. Jane is going to learn something about herself that she will find difficult to believe. Some of you may as well. But for me, it explains a lot of things about Jane. So let's jump in and get our feet wet! Oh, and a continued THANK YOU ALL for supporting this story ****J**

"We have an hour to hook up before I need to leave for my meeting." Maura said with a purr stretching across the bed in invitation.

"_Since when does Caramel hook up?" Rondo demanded._

"_This is none of our business, Rondo. Jane is not in danger!"_

"_Vanilla is in so much danger and neither of you see it. A broken heart is twice as deadly as a bullet. With a bullet, there is only one wound and death is quick. A broken heart steals the life from you in inches. It takes decades to die from a broken heart. But make no mistake, a broken heart will kill you."_

"_I'm sorry for your pain, but we are here to help Jane. This has nothing to do with you and your past. Stop looking backwards, Rondo. Look into her future."_

"_Where the hell do you think I'm looking? If she loses Maura, in her future, it will kill her. They can't get together now. Not like this. Some stolen play time. They need to heal before they try love again."_

"Jane, are you hearing the voices again?" Maura asked coming to her feet in one graceful move.

"I can't tell you how weird it is to hear Rondo and my own voice discussing me inside my head. If I didn't know better, I'd swear I had slipped into the deep end of the crazy pool." Jane blushed at the look Maura gave her and moved to the closet. "Are my running clothes still in here?"

"Jane you promised you would stay inside." Maura reminded sneaking a look at her watch. She hoped Frost would be able to find something and call her before she left for her meeting with Ravenclaude.

"I will." Jane found her gym bag and took a peek inside. Maura had washed her work out clothes and folded them into precise squares. Her shoes had been cleaned as well and even had new laces. "You can drop me off at the precinct. I'll use the gym there and then you can pick me up after your meeting."

Jane wasn't buying the whole cursed wine story. If Maura refused to let Jane go to the gym, Jane would begin digging for answers to questions she didn't feel comfortable addressing right now. "OK." Maura closed the distance between them and pulled Jane down for a kiss. "I guess we still have a lot of things to discuss before jumping back into bed."

The feel of Maura's lips on hers warmed her blood and made her want nothing more than to go back in time two short months. Back to when they were a couple making their way through a complicated and dangerous world. "Yeah, but making out with you is the absolute best way to spend time. Last night was magical. I could be happy just to hold you every night for the rest of my life."

"Oh Jane." Tears sprang into Maura's eyes. She turned so Jane wouldn't see her brush them away. "Nothing is ever forever."

Jo Friday barked and both women jumped as Maura's phone claimed her attention. She released Jane and pulled it from her pocket. Jane gave a lopsided smile then gathered her gym bag and went into the living room.

"It's OK to talk now." Maura said in a near whisper.

"You were right, Dr. Isles. Ravenclaude is a fake. No one by that name or description ever worked at LSU. He is also not on the faculty at BCU." Frost reported.

"Any news on the Rezzolini family?" She watched the door fearful Jane would pop back in at any second.

"Frankie is still working on it. I'll call you the minute we get a hit. I'm thinking he tossed you another red herring, Doc."

"Me too, Detective. Me too. Keep me posted. I'm dropping Jane off at the precinct gym so she doesn't go stir crazy."

"I'll be right behind you every second of your meeting with the fake professor." Frost promised.

Jane kept up a flow of light chatter the entire drive to the station. Maura knew something was afoot, but didn't have time to find out what Jane wanted at the police station. If only Korsak were working, he could keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't get into any trouble. "If you finish your work out early, give me a call and I'll cut my meeting short and come get you.."

"Thanks, but I'll call Tommy and invite him to join me for a beer in exchange for a ride home." Jane gave her a seductive wink and bounded from the car the second it almost came to a stop.

"Jane, be careful!" Maura called but Jane was already inside the building. "I know she is up to something." Maura worried pulling back into traffic. She would just have to trust that Jane was a big girl and could more than take care of herself. She had a fraudulent professor to meet.

After stowing her bag in her locker, Jane made her way to the empty squad room. She settled at her desk and opened her favorite internet browser. In less than ten minutes she had found the ad announcing the estate sale. She printed the announcement and started digging for more information on the Rayner family formerly of New Orleans.

The ultra wealthy Rayner family had fled France and set up residence in what is now Jackson Square. They owned a trio of, now historic buildings in the French Quarter along with other real estate holdings in the French Quarter.. The family lived in an apartment in Upper Pontalba facing the Rue St. Peter.

Jane was in no mood for a history lesson on a long dead French family. What did the Rayner family have to do with Maura and her secret meeting with Professor Ravenclaude? Jane cleared the search engine and entered the professor's name. There appeared to be no such person. She ran him through the Boston PD data base and likewise came up empty. She returned her attention to the announcement of the estate sale. Following a hunch, she entered the name of the auctioneer. An almost handsome man populated the screen. If not for razor thin lips and dead eyes, the man staring into the camera lens could have been a drop dead gorgeous male model. She jotted down his number and address and called Tommy. Looking into those cold, reptilian eyes chilled her to the bone.

"I said it already, but I gotta say it again. Thanks Jane for getting me a job at Giovani's garage." Tommy gave his sister a playful shove which she returned.

"I said it already too ,but you're welcome. I should have thought of it sooner. You're good with people, Tommy. Really good."

His chest swelled with pride at the praise form his big sister. Jane was really proud of him, and he knew Ma was too. "So why we going to visit this auctioneer? The name sounded familiar, but not one he knew well.

She knew this was really important, so she had to tell Tommy the truth. "You have to swear to me on your nuts that you will never tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

Swear on his nuts, this was serious. "Sure, Jane. Not a peep." Tommy promised.

"Maura bought a fancy bottle of wine, well she bought cases of the stuff at this estate sale. I drank one because Frankie had drank all my beer and I was too tired to go to the market, plus it was the night of that big storm."

"Is that why you hear voices and smell people now?" Tommy asked completely serious.

"Oh God! How many people are whispering about me behind my back?" Jane snarled jerking the wheel hard right into a private drive.

Tommy flushed and picked at a hole in the knee of his jeans. "Nobody's gossiping. Ma is worried. She was talking on the phone and I happened to overhear her."

"Who was she talking too?" Jane demanded checking her Glock's readiness.

His entire knee exposed, Tommy began scanning radio stations. "Aunt Shirley."

"Aunt Shirley? Crazy Aunt Shirley. The one who talks to dead people? "

"She's a medium."

"She's a crack pot. So everyone thinks I'm turning into crazy Aunt Shirley." Jane buried her face in her hands and tried counting to ten. It didn't work.

"She's legit, Jane. Remember all them missing kids she helped the police find?" Tommy reminded.

"I see a straight jacket and a full regimen of antipsychotic meds in my not too distant future."

"_Now Rondo, now you can talk to her!" J.C hissed._

"_Vanilla, Dude has a gun. He's behind that ugly flowered curtain on the right."_

"Great now you want to converse," Jane growled. She refused to contemplate option number two, so that left only one. "Reginald Raymer, my name is Detective Jane Rizzoli, I'm from the Boston Police department. I just need to ask you a few questions about some items that were sold at a recent estate sale. You were the auctioneer."

"Could you be more specific? We do a lot of estate sales, Detective…?" A cold voice called from the barely opened front door.

"Rizzoli, Jane Rizzoli. The items I need to ask about are several cases of wine. A merlot in particular." Jane felt silly, but kept her hands above her waist and in plain sight.

"Please don't tell me you're that silly Medical Examiner who bought the contents of the wine cellar?" The man shouted.

"My name is Jane Rizzoli, I'm a detective." Jane took a step forward and watched the door open an inch wider.

"What happened to it?" Came the fearful question.

"I'm sorry?"

"The wine you imbecile! What happened to the wine?"

"Someone drank it." Tommy spoke for the first time since stepping out of the truck.

The sound of a heavy object hitting the floor spurred both siblings into a run. Jane got to the door a step faster than Tommy. She saw a white face with glassy eyes and immediately radioed for an ambulance. What was it about that damned wine?

**A/N OK, does this answer some of the questions rattling around in your puzzled minds? I hope so, stay with me. You don't want to miss the dinner party.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**A/N It would seem that I haven't answered as many questions as you seem to have, at least some of you. Hopefully this chapter will fill in those gaps. If not, please feel free to send me your questions directly. I don't mind answering them. I truly do appreciate the feedback. This chapter concentrates mostly on the wine and a little on why Jane is hearing voices.**

Raymer opened his eyes to find a paramedic and a strange woman staring at him. The paramedic was checking his pulse.

"He's coming out of it. We're ready to transport." The paramedic called to his partner.

Raymer tried to sit up but failed as the restraints prevented more than just his head leaving the stretcher. "Let me off this thing. I'm not going to any hospital!" He shrieked tearing at the metal clasp on the strap across his chest.

"Sir, you hit your head when you fell. We need to get an x-ray and make sure there isn't any damage."

"I refuse medical treatment." Raymer fumed. "In times of great stress, I faint."

The paramedic looked like he wanted to argue, but gave in and waved to his partner. The partner handed over a clipboard and began releasing Raymer. "Sign here, and initial there. The paramedic pointed to the release form. He helped Raymer stand and stepped back next to his partner.

After scanning the forms, Raymer signed and initialed. He returned the clipboard to the paramedic with a clipped. "I know, if I get a severe headache that doesn't go away with treatment, or I feel like fainting again get to an ER. Thank you for your…thank you."

"Anytime." The paramedic tipped his hat and rolled the stretcher back to the ambulance.

Jane watched the paramedic load the stretcher then hop in the ambulance and roar away. She gave Raymer a speculative look. Jane noted that Tommy was watching Raymer closely as well "You wanna tell me why that bottle of wine is so special? I spoke with the daughter, the one who hired you to do the auction. Seems you were interested in that bottle of wine from the second you saw it. She said you spooked her. It's just wine."

"Please!" Raymer whined. "Sacrilege! Someone drank one of the greatest bottles of merlot ever produced. It was a masterpiece! A 1961 Chateau Petrus, a perfect merlot."

"What is merlot?" Tommy asked. He gave an embarrassed grin and admitted, "Every time I ask for red wine on a date, the server always asks 'merlot or cabernet something or other'. Isn't it all the same, basically? Red grapes make red wine; white makes white."

"Peasant!" Raymer shouted. He desperately needed to sit down. He was in the presence of an idiot, he just knew it. One of these uneducated, low class, low-life's had drank a bottle of Chateau Petrus and had no idea what they had consumed. He was sick, truly sick and needed to go to bed.

"You need to sit down," Jane observed leading Raymer into the open office. She helped him into the impressive leather chair behind the equally impressive mahogany desk. She almost gagged on the overpowering scent of an expensive flower arrangement on the desk. The sound of classical music completed the portrait of a self-important nobody.

"Merlot is a thinner skinned variety of grape. A bit more delicate if you will. Easier to bruise on the vine. It is also plumper, and the color is a lighter shade than a cabernet. The flavor of a merlot is less tannic than that of a cabernet."

"Please, Mr. Wizard, don't go off into a discussion of wine tasting." Jane held up her hand. She was here to discuss why that damned bottle was so important to both Maura and this insufferable snob. She just prayed it wasn't more expensive than she could afford to replace.

"Tannic?" Tommy repeated.

"It's how puckery the wine makes your mouth feel. If it's a really tannic wine it will really dry your mouth. Can we please get to the importance of this one bottle?" Jane growled. Spending so much time with Maura was definitely expanding her knowledge base in a variety of subjects.

Raymer wiped a tear then hid his face in a lace handkerchief and openly wept. Jane groaned but went to a credenza on the far wall and poured a small glass of brandy. She pressed it into Raymer's hand and waited for him to calm enough to speak. "Thank you." He whispered. "How did it happen? Did you propose to your barefoot and pregnant girlfriend while drinking it?" he demanded of Tommy.

"Me.. I. I didn't drink it. And I don't have a barefoot and pregnant girlfriend…at least I hope I don't." Tommy looked at Jane lost.

"I drank it, the night of the thunderstorm.." Jane admitted sinking onto a dainty fabric covered chair. She prepared herself for another round of tears.

"Why not just take a Valium like a normal person?" Raymer sobbed.

"My brother drank all the beer…listen this isn't getting us anywhere. Just please tell me why this bottle of wine is so important."

Raymer sipped his brandy allowing his emotions to settle. He offered the empty glass to Jane for a refill. Once he had settled deeper in his chair and taken another sip of brandy he began. "I have been seeking the lost bottle of Chateau Petrus Pomerol for over twenty years. Each time, I lose out to some nouveau riche collector. This is an exceptional bottle of wine, it deserves to be the centerpiece of a great cellar, not the plaything of some rich idiot with no knowledge of fine wine.

"I thought there was something off about that label." Maura announced with triumph. She and Frost had arrived to find the door open and the threesome in deep discussion unaware they had company. "Was that replacement label your handiwork?"

"The esteemed Medical Examiner, welcome. I discovered the bottle during the first walk through of the estate. "Five thousand dollars, I offered that sniveling hag." Raymer spat. "Yes, I created a fake label and replaced it the morning of the auction. I didn't plan on anyone making an offer for the entire contents of the cellar."

"A fair offer, why didn't she take it?" Maura asked moving to stand next to Jane's chair.

"Five grand for one bottle of old wine?" Jane captured Maura's hand and pulled her down onto the arm of the chair. "Guess it was expensive. I'm sorry." Did she have five grand in savings?

"In May of 2010 four bottles sold for $27,000." Frost offered. He moved to the credenza to admire the selection of fine liquors on display.

"Now I feel sick." Jane whined. She would be paying for that bottle of wine for years. "I'm so sorry, Maura. So it's just a really expensive bottle of wine?" She looked at Raymer for confirmation. She got a story of theft and murder instead.

"That bottle was stolen by a bitter field worker after he was fired. Seems he had more passion for the vintner's daughter than for growing the grapes. He persuaded the girl to sneak him into the winery after the family had retired for the night. After making love, he left the sleeping girl and made his way through the cellars. He removed one bottle from each pressing."

"Years later, the thief and his wife found themselves in America. By now, the winery was famous and the wines commanding a high price. It was impossible for the thief or his wife to offer the wine for sale, the family still in the South of France would have had him arrested and the woman would have been forced to return in disgrace."

"The man hired a dock worker to present the bottle as his own and in exchange, he would get ten percent of the sale. The man was to have sold the wine in Boston to a private collector and returned with the money to the French Quarter. The couple had settled in one of the prestigious Upper Pontalba apartments. Unfortunately, that is lost now too."

"

"No honor among thieves." Jane guessed.

"It would seem not. The man was murdered and his wife disappeared. It was believed that the man had killed his wife, then distraught had taken his own life. My family was losing everything. I was determined to once again own the Petrus."

"But it was proven by the police that he was murdered. His wife's disappearance is still an open case to this day." Frost had heard the story when he first landed at the precinct. It was legendary in the Robbery Unit.

"The wine disappeared and was not seen for several years. It was offered for sale at Christie's, but withdrawn. A couple of years later, it was offered at Sotheby's and again withdrawn. Whispers began that the wine was cursed. Strange things happened to those who came to possess the stolen bottle of Chateau Petrus."

"But you weren't afraid of the curse." Frost offered. "Maybe you thought altering the label would break the curse."

"There is no curse on that bottle." Raymer declared. "It is… was my birthright."

"Are you sure, Janie is hearing voices and smelling things." Tommy objected.

"Your birthright?" Jane, Maura and Frost chimed in unison.

"My grandfather is the thief who took it from the winery. He and my Grandmother were killed by an unscrupulous villain. My mother used to bounce me on her knee telling me the story of how her parents came to be in love and in America. When I grew older, my father told me the story of how they were betrayed and murdered. The second I turned 18, I began seeking that bottle of merlot. I vowed it once again rest in the cellar at Pontalba."

"Why did you lie and make up the story about Professor Ravenclaude?" Maura asked not believing Raymer wanted the wine because of his birthright.

"I felt it would raise too many flags if you remembered me as the auctioneer. I assure you, my business is completely above board. I was going to offer you $5000 for the wine."

"_Ask why he was in your apartment building the other day?" _

"What?" Jane asked aloud. The voices in her head took her completely by surprise when they spoke.

"_Yeah, Vanilla. That dude was sniffing around the breaker boxes the day of the storm."_

"Really, Rondo?" The pair in her head were suggesting that Raymer was responsible for her electric shock.

"Jane, are you not feeling well?" Maura asked reading the emotions racing across Jane's face.

"Frost, get a search warrant for this office and the buildings out back. Mr. Raymer, or Ravensclaude or whatever your name is you get a free ride downtown where I have a few questions for you." It would take too long to explain to Frost and Maura.

"You wanna tell me what's going on partner?" Frost asked looking from Jane to Maura to Raymer.

"A warrant isn't necessary. I admit, I broke into the breaker box and tried to sabotage your lights. I wanted to search your apartment. I knew Dr. Isles had given you the wine for safekeeping. I just wanted to look at it and make sure it was the Chateau Petrus."

"Frost, take this creep and book him on a B&E. also for threatening a police officer with an unregistered weapon." Jane passed the gun she had removed from Raymer's hand during his faint to Frost. If that weapon was registered, she was a nun.

"The neighbor across the hall?" Frost verified. He had already sent a text to Korsak to get the warrant.

"Yup. You picked the wrong apartment. I'm in twelve, not ten. C'mon Maura, I need more coffee and something to eat." Jane waited for Maura to stand, then headed for the door. Little did she know they were soon going to be hosting an impromptu barbecue.

Jane was in the backyard grilling steak and burgers. She slathered on a layer of sauce and closed the lid to allow the smoke flavor to add another layer of deliciousness.

"Something smells great." Korsak greeted taking the empty chair next to Maura. "Your instincts were spot on, Jane. Found a pair of pliers that perfectly matched the marks on the breaker box and the lock picks he used to break into apartment ten. It will be a while before he calls another auction."

Jane allowed her mother to hug and press a kiss to her cheek. "Is there something you want to tell me about Aunt Shirley, Ma?"

"No, she's fine. Why do you ask?" Suspicion narrowed her eyes. She looked from Frankie to Tommy then back to Jane.

"Her special gift?" Jane prompted.

"Jane, it's just a family story. All families have them." Angela escaped to the chair next to Frost.

"It seems Aunt Shirley and I share the same chapter." Jane pressed.

"Go on, Ma tell her. She's going to drive us all crazy until you do." Frankie urged. Personally, he thought it was pretty cool to have a sister who could talk to dead folks.

"So there is something you're all keeping from me?" Jane demanded pointing the spatula at her mother.

"This is just a story your father's family tells, Jane."

"Ma!"

"Okay. Your Aunt Shirley, Frank's sister was like you, normal until she got struck by lightning one summer at the lake."

"What happened to her?"

"Well, she got some pretty bad burns on her back where the lightning entered her body. They said she was lucky to have survived."

"But?" Jane inquired. She had heard this story a thousand times. She wanted the rest of the story. The details kept secret until now that linked her and her crazy aunt.

"She is what they call a medium. She hears and communicates with dead people."

"I'm not hearing dead people. I'm perfectly alive and so is Rondo." Jane insisted.

"Shirley was unconscious for a few minutes. Maybe you were too, but not as long as her."

"Still, I'm alive and so is Rondo. I haven't heard any dead people, or any other people."

"Jane, there are studies…" Maura began.

"Maura, please." Jane took a deep breath and looked at her assembled family. "You think I died for a minute or so and came back. Now I have the ability to hear voices in my head when I'm in danger. If Rondo were dead, I could go with this explanation. But he is perfectly alive and well."

"Jane, Rondo stays pretty close. He keeps an eye on you. After the….well, he tries to keep you safe." Tommy wanted to remind Jane of the four days she spent in Rondo's care, but didn't want to remind Maura of the horrors she endured and they still had not told their mother all the details of that experience.

"Jane, it's possible. The human mind is a remarkable instrument. Maybe you hear Rondo because you two have bonded on a deep level that only the two of you inhabit. As for yourself, it may just be a case of heightened awareness. Everyone has an inner voice."

"As long as it keeps you safe, I don't care if it's ESP, heightened awareness or spirits from the other side." Frankie declared.

"Me too. Those burgers ready yet?" Tommy asked his stomach growling for all to hear.

"Maura, we need more food since we have two more mouths to feed." Jane gave Frankie a wink letting him know she agreed.

It was sort of comforting having Rondo and J.C. looking after her. She tended to think her skills as a detective got a boost from this "family gift" as well. She knew her peers looked at her as an anomaly. Youngest Detective in the PD. Major arrests that others could only dream of achieving. She had long known it was her destiny to be a cop. Who knew what other gifts would develop as she aged. Right now she was starving and there weren't enough burgers to go around. She had her priorities in the right order.

**OK, hopefully this answered the lingering questions. Only one more chapter to go before the dinner party. ****J Of course, let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

**A/N Jane tries to accept her new "awareness" and absorb it in to her everyday life. She and Maura meet with Doug the caterer to finalize the arrangements for the dinner. Jane finds Doug's interest in Maura more than a little bothers her.**

Jane said good night to her Angela and Korsak and literally fell onto the couch. She lifted her feet and allowed Maura to settle on the opposite end. "Did Frankie leave any leftovers, or take them home in his stomach?"

"He and Frost each took a couple burgers with them for a midnight snack." Maura chuckled. She absently began rubbing Jane's feet.

"Mmmm, that feels great. You can keep it up as long as you want." Jane closed her eyes and allowed the calming massage to reduce her to a boneless mass.

"You need to wake up and go to bed." Maura whispered near her ear a hour later.

How long had she been asleep? Jane opened lazy eyes and found the clock. It was almost midnight. "Are you staying?" She mumbled not wanting to move.

"Since I live here, yeah. I'll be staying." Maura swatted her playfully on the hip and asked. "Are you staying?"

"Do you think I should call her?" Jane asked her mind spinning in circles. The puzzled look Maura gave her said Jane had spoken her thoughts aloud. "My Aunt Shirley. Do you think I should call her and ask about….this gift?"

"My professional advice is that you should get a good nights sleep. Let the questions gel in your mind. Have a nutritious breakfast and then call and have a conversation with your Aunt." Maura offered her hand and helped Jane stand.

"Excellent advice Dr. Isles. Would you mind if I took a shower before bed?" Jane blushed remembering their past patterns. If one of them was in the mood for romance, a shower was the signal. If one of them said "I'll shower in the morning", no romance was in the cards.

"You are welcome to shower if you like." Maura's complexion shone a soft rose as well. She wanted to ask where Jane's thoughts were, but felt it was too soon to re-connect.

"See you in the morning." Jane said agreeing with Maura's hesitancy. It was too soon.

Jane kept her eyes on the report she was reading. Frost and Korsak could decide the winner of a trip to the landfill. Her phone rang pulling her attention away from the adult boys and her work. "Detective Rizzoli."

"Good morning, Detective." A cultured male voice purred. "This is Doug, I've been trying to reach Doctor Isles."

"Is something wrong?" Jane asked more concerned with Maura's whereabouts than his inability to find her. After her shower, Jane had slipped into bed and wrapped her arms around a sleeping Maura. The feel and scent of Maura had almost been too much to resist. She had lain awake staring at the ceiling and tracing soft patterns on Maura's freckled shoulders and throat. Maura had already left when the alarm woke Jane.

"No, of course not. I just wanted to go over a few details with Maura. If you see her will you ask her to call me?" Doug inquired too politely, Jane thought.

"When I see her, I'll tell her you have questions." Jane snapped.

"Thank you Detective. I'm so looking forward to catering your dinner party."

"Me too." Jane closed the phone and glowered at the inanimate object.

"Hey Rizzoli, that creep auctioneer, has a rap sheet longer than my arm. He's been in prison for the last fifteen years for theft. Those fancy apartments he was talking about. He didn't live there, he masterminded the theft of a million plus in statues and crap. Janie, are you listening. Earth to Jane." Frankie shouted waving his hands in front of her face.

"Good morning. I brought you a coffee." Maura said placing the cup on Jane's desk. "What have I missed?"

"Jane, are you hearing voices?" Korsak asked swiping the fresh coffee.

"Wh..what did you say Frankie? Oh, good morning Maura. Korsak, I want that coffee back." Jane shrugged her shoulders and concentrated on Maura. "That guy was bad news. Glad he's safe behind bars."

"You heard and saw all that, but didn't see and hear it?" Frankie muttered. Pranking Jane was going to be a lot more challenging now.

"Coffee is long gone Rizzoli. Ya snooze, ya lose. Besides, I am off to the landfill." Korsak gave a grimace and drained the last of the coffee before returning the empty cup to Jane's desk.

"I hope you are all planning to be on time for dinner tomorrow night." Maura reminded.

"Wouldn't miss it." Korsak assured.

"Count me in." Frankie promised. "But if Madam Rizzoli starts talking to people who aren't there, I'm out."

Jane tossed the empty cup which Frankie handily caught. "Go do some police work. And, Thank you for the info on Raymer."

"I heard the Captain telling your mother that he had been in prison for theft in Louisiana." Maura said settling in the chair in front of Jane's desk.

"I swear, Ma probably knows more about the goings on here than any one of us." Jane chuckled and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, the caterer called, he has questions."

"Did you make the call?" Maura offered Jane her own half finished cup of coffee.

Jane drank grateful for the warmth. She had indeed called her Aunt and learned an awful lot. "Yeah. She started out like me. She could smell fear and emotions, but not flavors. She said she could hear her best friend clear as a bell. every single thought." Jane chuckled remembering the conversation.

"What's so funny?" Maura asked taking the coffee back for a sip.

"She said one day they were in chemistry class and her friend started thinking about making out with her boyfriend. Aunt Shirley said the details were so clear it was as if she had been in the car with them watching everything."

"What did she do?" Maura chuckled. She could easily visualize Jane squirming while her Aunt told this story.

"She said she just yelled out loud, 'I don't need to hear that stuff'."

"In class? What did the instructor do?"

"She got sent to the Principal's office and had to spend two evenings in detention."

"What did her best friend say?"

"She never told her what she was talking about. She just let everyone go on thinking that she was complaining about the test they were about to take."

"Did it effect her grade?" Maura wondered.

"Only you would ask that question and that's one reason I love you." Jane stood and came to wrap her arms around Maura from behind the chair.

"You love me?" Maura said breathless. Were they starting over?

"Breathe." Jane said feeling Maura's pulse accelerate. "I just want you to know how I feel. No one is guaranteed tomorrow."

"I love you too." Maura whispered. "So much."

"I love you both, now how about getting some work done for the state of Massachusetts?" Cavanaugh interrupted. "Rizzoli, a body just washed up on the shore. Take the invisible man over there and check it out."

Both Maura and Jane had forgotten about Frost. He looked sheepishly from one to the other. "I'll go warm up the car." he gave Maura a wave and sprinted to the elevator.

"Leather is a little cranky this morning. I guess he got wind that Ma and Korsak had a hot date last night." Jane griped.

"Don't bait you boss, Jane." Maura tried to suppress a grin, but failed. "I'll go see Doug and let you know if there are any problems."

"Maura."

"Yeah Jane?"

"Do you like Doug?"

"Of course I like him. He's the best caterer in the city. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Jane shrugged and clipped on her badge and gun.

"Do you like him?" Maura asked dimples flashing.

"Of course, he's the best caterer in the city." Jane snapped striding to the elevator.

"Jane Rizzoli, I do believe you're jealous." Maura chuckled. She would have to make it a point to invite Doug to an extra long lunch today.

"She jumped." Jane shaded her eyes and scanned the bank. "There." She pointed to a storage container near the waterfront.

"I'll check it out." Frost said. He took a step and turned back hesitantly and asked. "Did she tell you that?"

"No. But, I did feel something pull my attention to the container." Jane offered a silent prayer that she wasn't hearing the dead girl speak. If her Aunt was correct, she would only hear them if she opened the door between their world and this one. Afraid she would accidentally open it, Jane had asked how to open the door. The answer had both comforted and terrified her. The door was opened by communicating with a lost loved one. Since she hadn't lost anyone close to her, the door was firmly closed. She hoped it stayed that way for a long time.

"Dead on."

"Really, Frost." Jane scolded.

"Sorry, spot on." He had returned with a pair of jeans and a T-shirt from a local high school. "I checked the pockets, there's a note in the left front."

"Suicide?"

"Yup. You want to read it?"

"No. She was bullied." Jane stepped aside so the body could be loaded onto a stretcher for transport to the ME's office. "Life is too damned short."

"It sure is." He turned and led the way back to the car. "Want to drive?"

"Nah, you got it. I'm too distracted to drive." She fastened her seatbelt and gave him a speculative look. "Do you know anything about this caterer Doug?"

"He's the best in the city." Frost rubbed his shoulder from the vicious punch Jane landed.

"Do you know anything else?" She snarled. Right now Maura was… what was Maura doing?

"He's handsome, successful, wealthy…"

"Shut up and drive." She didn't need to hear anymore. "Drop me off at the caterer's."

Frost bit his lip and turned toward the glass and chrome building. No way was he going to ruin his fun and tell Jane that Doug was gay.

**A/N OK, this is the last chapter before the dinner party. I work long hours for the next three days, so it may be a couple days before I get the last chapter posted. Be patient, I hope to make it worth your wait. AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND BEING SO SUPPORTIVE. I DO APPRECIATE YOUR FEEDBACK ****J**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**A/N There were some continuity issues, and it just didn't feel right. So, I am editing and will probably split this chapter so I can get it where it needs to be. Thank you all so much for reading and giving me valuable feedback!**

Frost began to re-think his decision about keeping Doug's orientation a secret once they were two buildings away from their destination. If she was feeling less than humorous, his hide would be ripped ten ways from Sunday. If she was in a teasing mood, he would be on nightshift and every gross case she could pawn off on him.

"Just park here on the street, I'll only be a couple minutes."

"Jane, there's something I need to tell you." He couldn't risk pissing her off.

"Save it for just a few minutes. I'll go in here see what emergency is blowing up Doug's skirt then we can discuss whatever girl problem you've encountered."

Frost watched her climb out of the car and take long strides into the cotton candy pink building. Couldn't she tell by the building and all the frilly decorations in the display windows? He rolled down the windows and waited impatiently for her to return. "Oh shit." he slammed his fist on the steering wheel. Jane was furious and heading straight for him. He rolled up the windows and had the car running.

"He's kissing her!" Jane fumed. She heard the ragged intake of breath and realized what Frost had wanted to tell her. Some spray tanned Romeo was slobbering all over Maura and Frost had known all about it. He was on night shift for a month. She would sell her soul to Cavanaugh to make sure he drew nights and every floater that surfaced for six months.

"Jane, even if he was kissing her, it doesn't mean anything."

"So he plays the field. Kisses all his female clients?"

"No Jane." Frost was looking for a ladder to help him out of the hip deep pit he inhabited. He took a deep breath and just fell backward. "Jane, Doug the caterer is gay." There he said it.

"What?" She yelped slapping him on the shoulder hard enough to bounce his head off the driver's window.

"He's gay. You know that male model you females are always drooling over, the one in the sheet ad with his washboard abs showing. That's Doug's husband."

"You let me think he was interested in Maura? Frost why would you do such a thing?" She wanted to hit him again, but stopped herself.

"I guess, I just wanted to see if the real Jane Rizzoli is still here."

"Things have been bats hit crazy. So is this your way of saying you think I have a brain tumor too? I'm fine, except I hear voices and smell things."

"That's perfectly fine." he grinned.

"Watch it buddy boy, I can still be pissed at you."

"Please don't. So you wanna grab a bite or what?"

"_Frankie just had an come-to-Jesus meeting with a couple of Triple D gals." _

Broken finger nails scraped down her spine. Couldn't Rondo relay good news for a change? Frankie was in trouble. " Frost, we gotta go help Frankie. Get to Franklin street as fast as possible."

Frost stomped the accelerator and the cruiser shot forward. He hit the siren and took the turn onto Franklin on two wheels. "Do we need back up or an ambulance?"

"Pull over in front of that Buick." Jane commanded. She was out of the car and running toward a figure on the ground before Frost had the car in park.

"Officer down. Send and ambulance to 1445 Franklin Street. Repeat, officer down 1445 Franklin." Frost tossed the radio back inside the car and sprinted toward Jane and a prone man on the sidewalk.

"He's just out. His breathing is good." Jane smoothed the dark hair back from her brother's forehead.

"Damn, Triple D again." Frost pointed to an unusual bruise forming on Frankie's forehead.

"The topless dancers? Why attack a police officer on the street? We're nowhere near the club."

"Offic.. Put your hands up." Frankie started to come around. He opened his eyes to find Jane and Frost staring at him with a mixture of relief and amusement.

"Please tell me a bunch of half naked women didn't knock you in the head and leave you on the street." Jane demanded trying to sound gruff, but failing to hide her smile.

Frankie rubbed his forehead feeling the lump already forming. He allowed Jane and Frost to help him stand. "Those broads are brazen. I walked right up on two of them selling crack." He grasped Jane's shoulder and limped to the Buick. "A wild eyed redhead with a million tattoos cracked my head while a short blond with huge boobs completed the sale then they just walked off down the street pretty as can be. I tried to follow, but landed on my pride."

"Any witnesses?" Jane asked scanning the immediate area.

"Just the pavement that caught me." Frankie rubbed the back of his head. He needed an aspirin in the worst way.

"Frost, give my brother a lift to the ER will ya? Also get a better description and put out a BOLO for these two paragons of virtue." There was something familiar about the pawn building. She had seen it before in connection with a huge case the feds were working. Paddy Doyle was the connection. The mob was using it to flood the financial district with fake hundred dollar bills.

"Janie, your dinner party is in a few hours. Maura will kill you if you show up late." Frankie argued. He didn't like Jane going off on her own without back-up. And after all the ribbing they gave Frost about his stitches, no way did he want a trip to the hospital courtesy of Triple D.

"Frankie, you were out cold on the pavement. You need a check up. I'll call Korsak to back me up." Outnumbered by the two men, Jane called Korsak and had him come meet her. Once Jane was safely in Korsak's vehicle, Frost took Frankie to the ER.

"Jane, isn't that building one of Paddy Doyle's warehouses?" Korsak asked excited.

"Yeah. Remember that scam where all those fake Benjamins flooded the financial district. That building was the main distribution hub." Paddy Doyle didn't know it, but he was about to do her a huge favor. "Korsak, you are eyes and ears only. Got it?"

"Jane, what are you going to do?"

"Something stupid, but these stripers have gone too far. We are going to send the entire club a message via these two drug dealing wenches."

She had two hours to take care of the Triple D dancers. Doyle's second-in-command hadn't wanted to be helpful, but Jane proved to be very persuasive. Or maybe he just didn't want to be roomies with paddy in prison. Korsak even scared her with his stone cold glare. Either way, she had the address to a condo five blocks from the financial district. Jane had Korsak drop her off down the block and pressed the bell for Apartment 2-A. She had instructed him to wait five minutes then come in gun drawn and ready to shoot.

"Who you looking for Honey?" A nasally voice asked through the intercom next to the door.

"Friend told me you do acrylics." Doyle's man had also told her how to get in to see the lovely ladies in 2-A.

"It's expensive to be a walk-in client. Did your friend give you the rates?"

"Look, I got two Benjamins, that's double my usual provider's fee." This was taking too much time. She should already be inside.

The glass and chrome door opened and the redhead stepped out onto the top step. "Since, you aint a regular, I need to see the paper."

Jane pulled two crumpled bills from her jeans pocket and held them up for the woman to see. "C'mon. I got an important date tonight."

"Wait until I'm halfway up the stairs then come up. First door on the right." The redhead gave her a cold once over then stepped back inside.

Jane did as she was told. She waited until the woman was almost out of sight, then opened the door and followed her heart pounding. She reached the top and found the redhead holding open the door to 2-A.

"I thought you were in a hurry. I got regulars coming anytime now." She waved Jane in and closed the door locking it behind them. In less than a second, Jane found herself on her back the redhead straddling her. "Who told you about us?"

"A fr…"

"_Try to sound scared."_

"_Breathe heavy, pant."_

"Are we making a porno?" Jane snapped aloud before she could catch herself.

"Not hardly cupcake. I like a hot woman as much as anyone, but I don't do addicts."

"_Keep your temper, Jane. You aren't trying to get a date with this psycho bitch."_

"Shut the fuck up. I can handle this!" She snarled bucking upward almost tossing the redhead onto the floor.

"Damn, girl. How long you been without? Honey, bring me two bags." She patted Jane's cheek. "Easy, it'll be all right in a minute. Today is a BOGO, your lucky day." The redhead took two small baggies from a blonde fitting Frankie's description.

Jane willed her body to lie still as the redhead stuffed the baggies into her front pocket. She felt the woman relax and surged upward. Her forehead collided with and broke the woman's nose. The blond charged aiming a kick at Jane's stomach. A hard punch from her right hand into the blonde's knee had all three women on the floor. The redhead was holding her nose and cursing. The blonde was trying to crawl down the hall. Jane shook her head to clear the cobwebs and got to her feet.

"_Jane, this isn't what you came here for. Cuff these bitches and get your tail home to Caramel."_

"_Yeah, unless you want her to have Doug co-host your dinner party."_

"Fuck it." She pulled two pairs of cuffs from her back pocket, "I'm sure you ladies are familiar with these. You can cooperate and make this easy, or I can finish whipping your asses and then arrest you."

"I want a lawyer."

"Now that's no surprise." Jane fished out her phone and called Korsak. "I got something for you. A sort of early birthday present." She waited until Korsak arrived to read them their rights. "Please escort these ladies to the lock up."

"With pleasure. Well, I'll be, if it isn't the heel wielding bitch form the other night. Looks like you're going down for two counts of assaulting a police officer. This is more like an early Christmas present Jane."

**A/N I'm going to post the rest as soon as I tweak it a bit!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELEVE**

**A/N Thank you to the folks who drew my attention to issues. I'm doing my best to address them and improve the flow and quality of the story. Thank you ever so much for coming on this ride with me!**

Taking down the Triple D pushers had eaten all of her free time. She rushed through a shower and dressed in the gray pin striped suit Maura liked to see her wear.. She felt like a stuffy lawyer, but wanted to please Maura, so she slipped into a pair of 4 inch heels and ran for the elevator.

A woman in her mid-sixties was pulling a large rolling suitcase toward the elevator as Jane stepped off. She held the door for the woman and returned the polite greeting.

"I was afraid you wouldn't remember me. You were just a slip of a girl last time your folks came to visit in Atlantic City."

No freaking way!

"I know it's awfully rude to just hop on a plane and invite myself for a visit, but the questions must be gnawing at you just right through your stomach lining. I'm here to help you, if you'll let me."

This was Aunt Shirley. The lady who held conversations with dead people. The woman who told her someday, she too would have the ability to communicate with those who have moved to another plane.

"Just knocks the very feet right out form under one doesn't it?" Shirley lightly touched her arm and nodded as Jane re-entered the elevator and pushed the 2.

"So you came to teach me how to talk to dead people." Jane finally whispered.

"No Love. I've come to teach you how to control your gifts."

"Right now they seem like more of a curse than a gift."

Shirley patted her cheek and gave a knowing smile. "When my gift came to me, times were very different. My folks wanted to institutionalize me."

"Everyone thinks I have a brain tumor. I overheard…"

"Maura." Shirley supplied.

"Yeah, Maura talking to some fancy neurologist about me. Thankfully this doctor told her it wasn't anything to worry about. It took me two days to get Ma to stop shoving aspirin down my throat every couple of hours. And the guys I work with, bigger mother hens than either Ma or Maura."

Shirley waited until Jane had unlocked the apartment door and turned on the lights. "I don't suppose you're a tea drinker are you dear?"

"No, sorry. I have a few beer, some milk and a bottle of wine." Maura had given her two bottles of merlot yesterday.

"This may sound like an old wives tale to you, or some mumbo jumbo, but wine is a conductor just like water. A beer will be fine, thank you."

"Is that why I can hear both Rondo and me in my head? I drank an entire bottle of really old, really expensive merlot the night I got…" Jane gave her Aunt the beer and they settled on the sofa.

"This Rondo, he's like a guardian angel to you isn't he?"

"More or less. He took care of me at a time I really needed him. Going to a hospital or my family could have damaged my career." Jane would always be grateful to Rondo and to G Money as well as Amy and especially her brother Tommy.

"Has your friend Rondo had a similar experience?" Shirley listened as Jane gave her an abbreviated version of Rondo's past. "He is there to guide and protect you. If you don't want him in your thoughts, just politely ask him to leave for a spell. Don't push him away, let him do what he is meant to do, but he will respect your need for separation."

"So what about my…self in my head?" Jane asked. She could understand the Rondo thing, but two Jane Rizzoli's was one too many.

"The electric shock separated a piece of your subconscious."

"So do I have to get shocked again to put the pieces back together?" Jane groaned. Her fingers were still a dull brick red.

Shirley chuckled and patted Jane's knee. "Those movies would have you think so. Right before you go to sleep, just ask her to rejoin your main consciousness."

A horn angrily honked on the street below. Jane glanced at her watch and slapped a hand to her forehead. Maura was going to kill her. "Aunt Shirley, I have a dinner party starting in half an hour, well Maura and I are hosting together. Would you like to come meet everyone? I know Ma would love the chance to catch up with you again. Frankie and Tommy will be there and my partner, my ex-partner and our Captain."

"I'd be delighted. I called Angela after Frank pulled that horrific stunt. Imagine asking your wife of thirty plus years for an annulment to marry a woman your son has also bedded!"

"Seems you are caught up on all the family drama. Say speaking of drama, I want to have a little fun with the dinner guests. They think it's hilarious that my sense of smell is so acute now."

"I know just what to do. Do we have time to stop by a grocery?" Shirley was as excited as a child with a new toy.

They made good time to Maura's. Jane introduced her Aunt to Maura and Doug and then left them to finish the set up. Her mouth watered at the variety of aromas and temptations in the kitchen, but she and Shirley had work to do.

Jane placed carefully printed place cards next to Maura's fine china. She then helped Shirley place the items purchased from the corner market into brown paper bags. Each bag had a dinner guests name printed on the side.

Korsak, Cavanaugh and their date Mama Rizzoli were the first to arrive. Frankie and Frost came next. Tommy was the last to arrive. He had just finished a shift at Giovanni's and begged for a chance to shower and change.

"It's been awhile hasn't it dear?" Shirley greeted Angela. She patted her short mostly dark hair and waited for Angela to recognize her.

"Shirley!"

"Angela! It's been forever." Dark eyes crinkled at the corners. She gathered her sister-in-law close and held on until a gruff male cough separated the pair.

"Jane? What a nice surprise. I didn't know you had invited your Aunt. We have so much catching up to do."

"Maura, this is my Aunt Shirley. Aunt Shirley, this is Dr. Maura Isles, Medical Examiner."

"Please to meet you Dear. I just know we are going to be fast friends." She pulled Maura in for a warm hug.

"Welcome to Boston. I'm delighted to have you join us tonight. What are those?"

"I will explain once everyone is here." Jane promised. She steered Maura away from the brown paper bags. "Now that everyone is here, is Doug ready for us in the kitchen?"

Just then Doug burst into the sitting room and announced that he had to leave to take care of a family emergency, but someone would come and take care of the clean up first thing in the morning.

Jane watched Maura escort him to the door all the while assuring him they would be fine without him. "Perfectly fine Dougie." Jane sniped.

Ten minutes later, at Jane's urging, everyone stood in the dining room behind a chair. Jane waited until the room was silent. "You've all been having a bit of fun with ability to tell your personal scent. As a little bit of family entertainment, Aunt Shirley and I will be giving everyone a chance to test their own sense of smell as soon as dinner is finished."

"It's really an easy game." Shirley assured seeing the panicked look on several faces. "All through the meal, we invite you to open your olfactory sense and try to catch not only your own unique scent, but those of everyone gathered here."

"Next to each place setting is a place card bearing a scent. Your first objective is to find your place card. In each of those bags, you will find items corresponding to the scents on the place cards. Simply match the items to the dinner guests. The person or persons getting the most correct wins. Any questions."

Maura's hand shot up. "What's the prize?"

"Depends on who wins." Jane teased.

They read the place cards; vanilla, caramel, mocha swirl, peppermint, hazelnut, peanut butter, honey-bitter-sweet-chocolate-espresso, leather, butterscotch, sandalwood and lemon.

"Janie, are we expecting more guests?" Frankie asked counting the place cards and bags.

"Doug had to leave and Candy is working tonight. I invited Rondo, but he's waiting for a whole lot of leftovers. So Tommy and Frankie, you two decide which of you delivers his meal. Those three will not count, but try to guess them anyway."

Everyone walked around the table reading each card. Once they all had a card in hand, Maura opened the kitchen doors and the mini buffet was filled with hungry diners.

Doug had placed four small tables throughout the kitchen. The first held a selection of individual quiche, bacon wrapped prawns, sausage balls and antipasto platters. The second housed entrées; a platter of sliders on fresh baked bread, shoestring fries, a large spiral honey ham, wild rice with mushrooms and grilled vegetables, a huge pot of spicy chili with all the fixings and chicken parmigana with homemade marinara sauce, fried okra and potatoes. Dessert featured tiramisu, poached pears in wine, a triple chocolate cake and an ice cream sundae bar. Table four held a variety of hot and cold beverages.

"Let the games begin." Frankie urged after his third trip to the dessert table. "Do we get any hints. Not everyone was struck by lightning."

Jane and Shirley shared a conspiratorial look and nodded. Jane found a legal pad and made a list. She passed each one a copy of it with room to write their guess.

"How do we know if it's a man or woman?" Angela asked.

"One or the other. I said I'd give hints not tell you the answers, Ma"

1. Christmas, at least my memories of it.

2. A very expensive bottle of single malt scotch.

3. A basic flavor of ice cream.

4. My favorite sandwich ingredient.

old west, or work gloves, or a winter coat.

6 Bitter, tart, tangy or downright perfect on a hot day.

7. A decadent cup of expensive coffee."

8, 9, in your mouth yummy. Three different flavors

11 Expensive cologne or soap

12. A fancy nut.

Twenty minutes later Jane was doubled over with laughter. Of course, other than Shirley, Maura got the most correct. She guessed herself to be caramel. Vanilla went without saying. She knew Rondo was the scotch, Angela the peanut butter, Frost the coffee, Shirley the lemon and Doug the sandalwood. Her misses were priceless. She guessed Korsak as leather, Frankie = butterscotch, Cavanaugh = cinnamon, Tommy = hazelnut and Cindy = peppermint. Tommy and Frankie tied with only four correct.

" So who gets the prize and how lame is it?" Frankie asked once the laughter had quieted.

Both Korsak and Cavanaugh had tried to claim leather. Angela swore she was peppermint because it reminded Jane of Christmas. Tommy and Frankie had battled over sandalwood ripping the place card in half.

"Am I, lemon?" Tommy had asked looking form his Mother to Jane then to Shirley.

"No dear, that would be me." Shirley told him with a wink. "You are a rich creamy butterscotch."

"I'm not comfortable with hazelnut. I got a street rep to maintain." Frankie griped.

"I'll remember being called leather when I'm making the night schedules." Cavanaugh threatened.

"Korsak, it's not that you eat candy all the time. Peppermint is the smell of Christmas morning. You rescue every animal on the planet and your heart is big as the ocean."

Korsak turned a bright pink, but muttered "Guess that aint too bad at least it aint cinnamon."

"She's working tonight so Maura has the night off."

"I'm peanut butter?" Angela sniffled.

"Yup. You are comfort, nourishment and give the greatest hugs." Angela squealed in delight and pulled a squirming Jane into her arms.

"It's starting to rain." Cavanaugh said starting for the door. He pressed a kiss to Angela's cheek and lightly clapped Jane on the shoulder. "Stay inside Rizzoli. The last thing we need is you getting fried again and developing some other crazy ability."

"I have just the thing to keep her busy and out of trouble." Maura promised.

"I got an early day tomorrow. Thanks for dinner Sis." Tommy said wrapping her in a tight hug.

Frankie followed him to the door. "You did good taking those drug dealers down today Janie. Real good. Yeah, we got Rondo's dinner." He held up two bags stuffed with food.

"You are fierce, Rizzoli, but I'm Mocha Swirl." Frost flashed his signature grin and said good night.

"See you in the morning Jane." Korsak said escorting Shirley and Angela to the door. He was going to drop the two at Jane's apartment for a heart to heart conversation.

Shirley pulled her niece close and whispered. "The afterlife isn't very complicated. Just state clearly what you want from it, and so it will be."

"I'm so glad you're all right. But, Babe, the clock is ticking and I really do want to be a grandmother." Angela said kissing her daughter goodnight.

"I believe Lydia is carrying Tommy's baby."

"From your lips to God's ears!" Angela kissed and hugged Maura then followed her sister-in-law out into the rain. The two would still be talking at sunrise.

"So what's my prize?" Maura asked dimples tempting Jane.

Jane held out her hand and grinned as Maura linked their fingers. "You and I are going on vacation."

"We are? What about work, your case load, the autopsies needing to be performed?"

"Leather approved the time off this evening and the assistant ME is perfectly capable of running things for a few days."

"Count me in. Where are we going?"

"Gatlinburg, Tennessee. I've always wanted to see the Great Smoky Mountains."

"Me too! Jane did you know.."

"Shut up Maurapedia and kiss me!" Jane pulled Maura into her arms and sealed their lips. Vanilla and Caramel what a perfect combination.

**A/N Next up Maura and Jane in Gatlinburg ****J**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**A/N WOW! I'm dancing in my chair. 100 reviews on this story. Thank you all so much! My mind is still boggled. I'm really glad this story is being received so well. This is going to be the last chapter, the Tennessee adventure will begin a new story. Look for it soon!**

"Argh! They know I'm on vacation. What?" Jane snapped.

"Good morning to you to partner." Frost returned dryly.

"Frost, Maura and I are on the way to the airport at this very minute. Our flight leaves in two hours. What is so important?"

"You remember our Louisiana friend?"

"I'm really not in the mood for guessing games, spell it out."

"Raymer made bail and has disappeared."

"Really? No big deal, the patrol officers will pick him up again."

"What?" Maura asked from the passenger seat.

"Raymer made bail and skipped." Jane honked at a slow moving Volvo and passed the phone to Maura. "Talk to him, I gotta take care of this." She felt under the seat and found the strobe. "I normally don't use this, but I want out of this state in the worst way and you, Mr. slow moving Volvo are in my way." Jane slapped the magnetized light on the roof and hit the siren. Not only did the Volvo get the message and move over, but all traffic let them pass.

"Frost, Jane is in the middle of some kind of meltdown. Can't you and Korsak handle this?" Maura was gripping the door handle with all her strength and praying they made it to the airport in one piece..

"I wouldn't have called, but Raymer told his cell mate he was going to make the detective who put him away pay."

"That's all the more reason for Jane to get out of town." Maura reasoned. If Jane wasn't in Boston, she couldn't be stalked and harmed by Raymer.

"Cavanaugh thinks one of us should tag along."

In Jane's apartment, a similar conversation was taking place. Shirley had been kept awake by dreams of Jane in danger. She had years of experience dealing with dreams and all that came with them. She didn't want to alarm Angela, but she wasn't going to leave Jane to deal with a crisis on her own. Jane was barely aware of her powers, she hadn't adjusted or mastered them. They were in control of her.

"Shirley, you just got here. Why go on another trip?" Angela worried. She knew Shirley was hiding something from her. She didn't have powers to talk to dead people, but she did know when live people were not telling her the truth.

"Angela Dear, you know me. I've always been flighty. Here one minute and there the next. I do want to catch up with you and the family. Come with me and we can talk at our leisure. Have you ever been to Gatlinburg? The mountains are absolutely breathtaking. We can even go over the mountain and visit Cherokee, North Carolina."

Jane and Maura were going to Gatlinburg. If she and Shirley were in the same city, they could keep an eye on Jane and make sure she didn't find herself in any trouble. "I have never been to Gatlinburg, say don't they have a Native American owned casino in Cherokee?" So Shirley was worried and wanted to keep an eye on Jane.

"I had forgotten all about that, they certainly do. Living in Atlantic City, I forget all about the casinos."

"Frank kept promising to take me to one of those casinos, but he always chickened out. He kept saying how expensive everything was and that the machines just ate all your money and you came home broke."

Shirley spat. "Frank was always cheap even when we were growing up. He could make a dollar squeal louder than a pen full of pigs in high slop!"

"Do you think we can get a flight?" Angela asked warming to the idea.

"Only one way to find out." Shirley dialed her travel agent and made the request.

"We gotta drop Jo Friday off at Frankie's." Angela reminded Shirley as they wrestled their bags into the elevator.

"First stop, Frankie's, next stop airport. We are going to have so much fun!"

"Shirley, you'd tell me if Jane was in any danger wouldn't you?"

"Right now, Jane is more a danger to herself. She needs more time to learn to harness her gifts. I fear she is having nightmares, bad ones. Besides robbing her of much needed sleep, they are fueling anger and anxiety. If this overtakes her…well it could be disastrous."

"Then let's get to Gatlinburg and help her." Nobody was going to mess with her daughter!

"I don't need a team of bodyguards. I just need a few days to relax and unwind. Tell Cavanaugh, thanks but no thanks."

"Jane, there must a reason Cavanaugh wants you to have an escort. Frost, what exactly did Cavanaugh say?"

"He said Raymer made bail and was on Jane's trail. He told us about the threats spilled to the cell mate. Look, Korsak and I tried to tell him Jane wouldn't go for a tail."

"Raymer is a thief. It doesn't make sense for him to come after me. This is all just a waste of time and resources. Raymer is a big mouth who got caught and is now blowing off steam like all the other creeps we've caught and put away. It makes them sound big and bad. it's not like he really intends to come after me. I bet $50 he's on his way back to Louisiana to get lost in the bayou right now."

"Either way, I drew short straw. Korsak got to go to Kentucky, I get Tennessee. So, you can relax about making your flight because it's been delayed by an hour. I'll see you when I get to the airport."

"What am I twelve years old? Maura this doesn't make any sense. I don't need a bodyguard. I just want to sleep late, soak in a nice Jacuzzi and eat good food."

"And we all love you and want to make sure you are safe. Just let Frost do his job. He knows you want to relax. Let him stay in the background and watch your back. I'll be watching your front and making sure you don't get too relaxed in that nice Jacuzzi."

Jane pulled into the long term parking lot, paid the fee and found a parking space. She rolled her neck and shoulders but didn't feel any of the tension subside. Should she tell Maura about the nightmares?

"Come on, I'll buy you a coffee and we can choose some magazines to fall asleep with on the plane."

"Maura, the flight is just over an hour and a half."

"One hour and thirty-eight minutes to be exact."

"Fine, either way I doubt we'll be falling asleep."

"I'll bet they have some new guns and ammo magazines you haven't read yet."

"OK, coffee and magazines. Come on, maybe we can persuade the pilot to take off without Frost."

"Jane, what about your Aunt Shirley. She flew from Atlantic City to help you adjust to.."

"If anyone knows what's going on in my head right now, it's Aunt Shirley. Believe me Maura, she will be all for this vacation."

In fact, she was indeed all for the vacation. Shirley and Angela settled on the plane four rows from the back. They had met Frost in the lounge and had all decided it would be best if Jane didn't know the party had grown by two more travelers.

The End

**A/N I'm thinking this is far from the vacation Jane wanted….what about you?** **The Tennessee adventure begins a new story, be on the look out for it.**


End file.
